Life at Cinq High
by The Purple Ghost
Summary: “I’ll ask you again Heero, why are you hear?” She didn’t look over at him; instead she focused on the starry sky above them. “I came to see how you felt about me or if you liked Trowa better.” Not an update. just removing the AN
1. Bad Days Get Worse

Chapter #1: Bad Days Get Worse.

AN. NEWLY REVISED!! YAY!!!…okay…just so ya' know…I don't own anything to do with G-Wing…and I'm making no profit…although I do get a perverse joy at putting them all through embarrassing stuff…Aw…the fun of screwing with the lives of characters that can do nothing about it!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough-choke-cough….

The Library was quiet, just as all libraries should be. Small groups of high school students sat here and there enjoying the wonderful opportunity to increase their education. That is, every thing was picture perfect until one blonde student happened to glance up at the time. The silence was broken.

"Oh, Crap!" Relena moaned out loud to herself. The Asian kid beside her looked up sharply. His some of his dark hair had worked its way out of his tight ponytail and his reading glasses had fallen long on hiss nose.

"Relena. Really, this is the library. **Keep. It. Down**." Wufei said in a tight voice. He quickly shoved his glasses back up and blew the long bangs back out of his eyes.

Relena sighed. 'Why I had to get the guy with the obsessive streak for a partner on this project?' She questioned herself. Wufei really was a nice guy under all his…er…gruff facade. And normally Relena didn't mind working with him, at least she knew with him as a partner they'd both be working hard to achieve an A, but at times like this, she really wished his was less uptight.

Relena looked back over at the object that had caused her to groan in the first place.

"I've got to go now Wufei, Milli wanted to leave early today after his last class. As it is I'm almost 5 minutes late! I'll give you a call about this…ummm…later!" He didn't even glance up at her as she gathered up her piles of books and papers and pens and…other assorted items that no prepared High Schoolers was ever without. And of course she didn't carry a book sack or briefcase. No, Relena was convinced that she didn't need one.

Relena, because she was in such a hurry to some how avoid her brother's wrath, unfortunately wasn't paying attention to where she was headed. Wufei glanced up from his book in time to see Relena come into direct danger of colliding with a boy who seemed to be trying to balance text books and read something in his hand while waling. Wufei tried to warn her, he really did, but it was too late. He had to admit though; it was a truly spectacular crash. Papers and books and pens flew everywhere.

"Oh, crap...." she moaned for the second time in as many minutes. Her backside hurt from the fall. She quickly stood up and looked around, all her papers were now drifting aimlessly all over the library.

_'Note to self: Pay attention to Milli and get a bag. This can **not** happen again.'_

Well, standing here talking to herself wasn't getting the stuff picked up. She bent down to start gathering the books closest to her up and didn't notice that the person she had ran into was doing the same thing. She saw stars when their heads smacked together. Again, Relena ended up on her back sided. She let out a yelp of pain and tried to focus on the person causing her so much misery. Her eyes met with a deep sea of Prussian blue. 

Only one person has eyes like that...

'Heero Yuy...great...this is my lucky day' 

"Um, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  She said with a gulp. He didn't say a word. Just watched her with those bottomless blue orbs of his. 

_ He'll probably think I'm too dangerous to be near now. But at least he'll be thinking of me.'_

 Relena nervously started to stack her books when his gaze became too much. In life every girl meets one guy who they know will forever be out of their reach. Heero Yuy was that guy for Relena. She shared over half her classes with him, had since Jr. High, yet she was sure he didn't even know her name.

"Here, I think these are yours." He voice was flat as he handed her an untidy stack of papers. She took them with trembling hands.

"Thanks…" He was already standing and moving deeper into the library. Relena watched him go for as long as she dared then continued her clean up efforts. She certainly didn't notice the extra paper mixed in with her own; neither did she miss the weight of one of her books from the pile she struggled to balance. 

Heero Yuy made his way to the back of the library while trying to rub the lump on his forehead. That girl really needed to pay more attention to where she was going. He walked over to the table by the window where a boy wearing a long black trench coat sat.

'Why the teachers haven't caught that idiot is beyond me. That trench is a dead ringer for suspicious activity.'

"Hi buddy! Did you come for any of my special papers?" The boy asked once Heero was close enough to talk to at a whisper.

"No, Duo. You know I don't need to cheat." He sent Duo a glare that would have made anyone else shut up immediately…but not Duo. He was immune to "The Death Glare" because he'd been receiving them since he was 2.

 Duo opened his coat and rummaged around in one of it's many inside pockets until he found what he wanted. He held out a long sheet of paper that looked to be a print out of test scores. 

"Well, as of your last trig. test you've fallen 2 points of a percent. No good buddy, not good at all." Duo waved the paper right under his nose. Heero felt his anger growing. Did this idiot know nothing about privacy? He was already having a bad day, and breathing in the same oxygen as Duo was making it worse.

"Let me see that!" He snatched at the paper. Duo pulled it away quickly and shoved it back into his coat.

"Nope" He smugly told his friend. He knew Heero was very close to beating him up right now, but his friend was so easy to tease that Duo couldn't help himself.

**"Duo"** Okay that tone meant Heero was at the line that Duo didn't want him to cross.

"Boys, stop fighting. Heero you never pay any attention to me anymore. And what were you doing with that girl." The blonde girl who the boys had been ignoring up until now moved closer to Heero and draped her arm around his chest. Duo almost gagged at her whining tone. What ever his friend saw in her was definitely lost on him. He disliked Dorothy Catalonia with a passion.

"…don't know" Heero mumbled. Ignoring the hand that reached up to stroked the side of his face.

"Her names Relena, and you've shared most of your classes with her since 7th grade." Duo felt it was his job to inform his friend in his apparent lapse of memory.

"Well I don't like her. I've never liked her in fact. She's such a little miss prissy." Dorothy sniffed and tried to move closer to Heero. He shrugged her off and sent her a glare. She knew he was against public displays of affection.

"Coming from the Empress of the Drama queens." Duo murmured under his breath. Dorothy calling anyone a Miss Prissy was like the pot calling the kettle black.

"I heard that! Heero make his stop." Dorothy whined again.

"…" Heero signed and left the table. He had witnessed these fights before. Those two would never know he was gone.

"Heero make your girl go away. She's getting on my nerves." Dorothy and Duo engaged in a battle of glaring menacingly at one another. 

"Heero, why do you have to give such an uncouth ruffian the time of day?" Hate practically dripped off her tongue.

"Who are you calling uncouth?" Duo narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Why you of course!" 

"**_Heero!_**….Hey where'd he go?" Duo broke eye contact to look around for his absent friend.

"Dude, he left a while ago." A near by student looked up to answer Duo's question.

"You drove him away!" Dorothy pointed an accusing fingerer at the boy nest to her.

"Me? You started it with your comment about Relena!"

"No…"

"YES…"

Relena hurried to her brother's class all the while trying to gather her wits more firmly about herself.

_'I know I ran into him…but I don't think he was paying attention to were he was going either! He didn't have to be so rude! Erg…he makes me so mad…and he doesn't even know I'm alive…imagine how mad he'd make me if he just knew my name? Or talked to me at all?…'_ She let her thoughts fade out when she realized were they were going.

'It's just a stupid crush…why want it go away? Come on Rellie, you have more important things to think about…like convincing Milli that he can't be mad at you because…because…I'm his little sister…and I can make big puppy eyes?…I have to come up with a better solution to my problems than that…'

Relena stepped in the door and saw that her brother was indeed waiting for her. He gave her an impatient smile and started to gather his coat and briefcase.

"Your late, Relena." Milliardo Peacecraft, her beloved brother, taught literature at Cinq High. He was known for his twill sports coat with the leather patches and the pipe he always carried around in the class, although he didn't smoke it.

"Sorry, Millie. I ran into someone, and picking up my books took a minute." She told him by way of explaining and then held her breath. 

"Well, as long as you're not injured. Now we must go or we'll be late. " He motioned for her to follow him out the door. Relena sighed in relief. No lecture on promptness tonight! Her brother obviously had other things on his mind for which she was grateful.

Relena looked over the load of homework she had as Milli drove them to the small house the called home a few blocks for the school. Tonight, Milliardo was going out with some of his old high school friends and Relena was going to baby-sit their five-year-old daughter. There was no way she could get all of her work done before the weekend started. 

_ 'Like this day could get better.'_ She thought as she followed her brother into the house.

AN: Because LACH has been going on for a year…and to celebrate those almost 200 reviews…I'm going back and making this story so much better…I hope you all enjoy these changes.

Revised: 2/26/03


	2. The W on my chest

CHAPTER 2: The W on my chest.

**You should be informed**: During the production of this fiction no one was killed or maimed in any way, shape, form or fashion. The authoress does not own anything, and is making no money from this at all. In fact she is losing money because instead of writing, she should be out looking for a job. **This has been a public serves announcement**.

This was supposed to be an easy task. Watch a five-year-old angel for 3 hours. Relena had always loved children because of their innocent outlook on life. She loved the way they had such imagination and joy in their hearts. So baby-sitting was going to be easy and fun and totally worth not getting all her homework done, right? 

Wrong… 

"The W on my chest doesn't stand for Wonder Woman! Hilde, you have to come help!"  Relena shrieked in to the phone. She was nervously yanking at the cord while trying to pace back and forth.

'Why couldn't Milli have a cordless phone in the kitchen like normal people?' 

"Relena, how much could one five-year-old do?"  Hilde laughed at her friend's overreaction. She had three small nieces and they were relatively good children.

Relena looked around at the destruction that seemed to follow in little Sylvia Noventa's wake. One of the curtains was half way hanging off the window, and she thought she saw the tale-tail signs of peanut butter smeared on the stairwell wall.

"You have no idea, Hilde...She's already broken three vases and finger painted the whole kitchen. She won't eat anything I fix and pulled all the film out of the video's..." Relena named off just a few of the child's exploits. 

"You have to be kidding...? Right?" Hilde sounded a little doubtful that one child could cause all that trouble.

A loud crash sounded in the background followed by Relena's shout of, "_No! You can't use the shelf as a ladder! You'll_---Hilde, I'll call you back---_fall down and hurt your self…" _Hilde pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment. If definitely sounded like Relena wasn't over exaggerating…maybe she should go over there and help her out. Hilde signed and picked up the phone when it rang again. 

"You owe me Lena...You so owe me." She said before her friend could say anything.

"Thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you!"  Relena's voice was filled with relief in knowing that she wouldn't be alone with the little she-monster anymore. She hung up the phone before Hilde could change her mind.

  Milli was going to kill her. The brat had destroyed his favorite video documentaries. Although, come to think of it, Relena wouldn't miss them, in fact she wouldn't even mourn. But her brother would act like a member of the family had died.  Relena put her head into her palms and tried to figure out how she was going to explain half the things that had been destroyed tonight to her brother. Suddenly, the quiet in the room took on an ominous feel, and Relena realized that she couldn't hear Sylvie breaking thinks in the next room anymore. 

_'Oh no! How long has it been since that last crash?'_ she thought as she got up. Relena began to look around the house for the little girl but Sylvie was nowhere to be found. She began to feel panic flutter up in her chest.

"Sylvie, if you don't come out right now I'll...well I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it!"  No little demon child popped out of the closet or bathroom cabinet. Okay. So now she was headed for a full-blown panic attack. The sound of Hilde pulling up outside was music to Relena's ears. Surly Hilde would be able to find the girl.  

"Hilde! What am I going to _do_? Milli and the Noventa's will be home soon!" Relena lamented to her friend. She was really worried that Sylvie might have some how gotten outside somehow.

'But the doors were all locked…she couldn't have unlocked it either…I mean the chain is even above my head.'

"Don't worry Relena, she has got to be here somewhere." Hilde tried to reassure the distraught girl, "Look, you clean up the mess and I'll look for her this time. You're sure all the doors were locked, so she couldn't get out?" She asked.

Relena bit her lip and worriedly glanced around, "I thought it was locked, I mean when I checked them after she went missing they were all locked…" Hilde glanced nervously at her friend.

"Relena, I hate to say this, but remind me never, _ever_, to let my children stay with you longer than an hour."

Relena rolled her eyes but agreed with Hilde. 

"Okay, if you're finished making me feel worse I think I'll go clean the paint from the floor.

-----------------------

Hilde silently creped about in one of the upstairs bedrooms, trying not to alert the hiding girl to her presence. From the exaggerated neatness of the room she could only guess that it belonged to Relena's brother. She doubt that Relena had searched every hard for Sylvie here because the utter lack of chaos in the room seemed to testify that the little girl had never hidden here. After looking under the bed and in the small closet, Hilde noticed a doorway in the back corner of the room slightly ajar. She approached the door and found that it hid a narrow flight of stairs. She assumed as she climbed the badly creaking stairs that they went up to the attic.  

'I bet Relena didn't think to check the attic…I mean what child enjoys sitting in the dark?' 

When she got to the top Hilde could see a faint light coming form beneath the doorway. She smiled to herself as she pushed the door open.

"Bingo!"

Lying on an old rag rug in the center of the room Hilde found Sylvie asleep.  It looked like she had been playing with Relena's old Barbie Dolls. Her light blonde curls surrounded her giving her sleeping face an innocent look. 

_'Even devils grow angle wings when they sleep I guess… I wish I had my easel.'_  Hilde thought as she tried to memorize the scene for future reference. With a smile she bent down to pick the blonde child up.

_'Oh my God you're so heavy.'_ Hilde tried to wake the child up, but once asleep Sylvie didn't wake easily. She was about to give up when she saw headlights pull into the driveway below. 

"I hope Relena has a bright idea about how to explain the mess down there, or how you got up here, because I can't carry you down all those stair, that's for sure."

Hilde glanced that the sleeping girl nervously.

"Don't move from that spot. I'll be right back with someone to carry you down."

Then she hurried down to tell Relena she had found the girl.

------------------------

"I never want to do that again!"  Relena exclaimed to Hilde later after everything was over and the Noventa's were finally gone. She was laying face down on her bed where she had collapsed moments before. 

"Yeah, but she was cute asleep." Hilde remarked with a smile at the memory. "And she seemed to really like you a lot from the way she cried when she had to go home."

"I guess. Until I saw that she pulled Barbie's head off and put in on Ken's body." Relena answered in chagrin. "And the only reason she wanted to stay was because she feeds off my frustration and fear."

Hilde just laughed at her friend.  " Hey, I think I'm going to go before Mr. P finds those tapes, alright."  She said as she grabbed her coat. Relena managed to raise her head up a fraction to glare at her friend.

"Sure leave me," Relena murmured bitterly.

"Yep, what are true friends for?" She bent and hugged Relena before running out her bedroom    door. Hilde had just made it out the door when over her shoulder she heard Milliardo voice raised in what could have been called panic...or at least something very close to it.

 "_Relena!_ **What** _happened_ to **my** tapes on Life and eating habits of the Gipsy Moths?"

----------------------

The next day was Saturday. Relena awoke early to see the sun was still low in the sky. She stretched and debated on weather or not she should get out of bed. It didn't take her long to decide to be a lady of leisure and lay around in bed for a few more hours, though. Relena was just drifting off to sleep again when the phone rang.

"Err..., Go away!"

Ring 

"I said go AWAY!"

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Okay, Okay. I don't know why I had Milli put a line in for me..." Relena reached for her hot pink Hello Kitty ™ phone with a groan. 

"Hi Rellie!  What's up?"  Cathy chirped form the other end of the line.

"Relena you sound like your not awake!  It's noon."  Hilde teased. 

'Great, a three way...And there's no way in hell that it's even past 10'

" Hi, guys.  I was sleeping in."  Relena told them as she rolled over on her back and looked out the window again. Okay…so maybe the sun was a little higher than she had first thought. 

"I guess you were right Cathy."  Hilde stated with a sigh.

"Yep! Pay up!" Cathy's tone was full of gloating.

"What are you talking about?"  Relena demanded. She didn't like them talking as if she wasn't there.

"Oh, I bet Hilde 5 bucks you would forget we were coming over to help you make those posters for the uniform debate on Tuesday. "

Relena moaned. "Oh, crap! I did forget.  When were you guys supposed to come over?" She sat up and swung her legs out of bed.

"12:30" They answered in unity.

"Okay, I'll be ready but I need poster paper, Could you pick up some?  I'll pay you back?"

The girls agreed to pick up the paper and Relena hurried into the bathroom.  After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Relena headed down to the kitchen to wait for her friends and make snacks. 

Milliardo was sitting at the table, in his blue p.j's, staring mournfully at his documentaries when she walked in. 

"Gee, Milli I'm sorry that happened."  Relena said, trying to sound as truthfully as she could.  She gave her big brother a big hug and preceded to tell him they were having guests soon. 

Milliardo finally looked up from his ruined tapes.  "If your friends are coming over, I had better go change into something more suitable for guest." He slowly got up and with one last mournful glance toward the ruined videos; he shuffled out of the room.

Relena sighed as he left the room.  "Really, it's not like his best friend died or something."

By the time Relena had all the snacks ready, the girls arrived. The rest of the day was spent writing slogans for the up coming debate.

Revised 3/03/03


	3. Be our Hero, Heero!

Chapter 3: Be our Hero, Heero!

NEWLY REVISED!!! I don't own Gundam!! 

A/N I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Those that I have borrowed will be returned after the fic with no damage. Although they might be a little embarrassed by the roles they had to play.

Wufei: YEAH! Like making other kids stuff me in Lockers!! Injustice!!

Ghost: sigh......But it's funny WuFei...And this is a romantic comedy....At least I have Sally save you before you die of suffocation.

Wufei: DON'T CALL ME WUFIE. You're just as bad as that braided baka. And having that weak onna save me is INJUSTICE.

Ghost: *snaps fingers. Two big guys swarm Wufei and slam him into the locker that appears by magic*

Wufei:*mumble sounds*

Ghost: I might let you out at the end of the chapter...if you can mind your manners. Now...On with Chapter 3!!!

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning and Heero was enjoying a day without teachers, or girlfriends, or idiot guys with long braids, or clumsy blondes that didn't watch where they were going…to say the least he was having a wonderful day just laying around and watching TV. Then his doorbell rang...and rang...and rang. With a murmur about uninvited guest that just wouldn't take the hint of an unanswered door, he heaved himself off of the couch. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He yelled out. Heero reached forward and yanked open the door…only to almost slam it shut again. The only thing keeping him from slamming the door was the foot that the unwanted guest shoved inside.

_'No not him.'_ Heero shut his eyes tightly, '_I was having a relaxing day, and then I fell asleep on the couch. This is a nightmare. Duo isn't standing in front of me…'_

But when he opened his eyes he could still see that stupid grin.

"Hi-ya buddy!! What's up? Been a long time since I came to visit, and I know you won't take the time to have fun on your own. Always _studying_." The youth wrinkled his nose in disgust as he shoved the rest of the way into the house. 

"Duo." Was all Heero said as he watched Duo plop down on his couch and begin to watch TV.

"OH! I love this show! Have you seen the episode where Mulder and Scully meet these green eyed Vampires? Or the one where they find that guy that eats peoples spleens…or liver…or something like that?" Duo looked lost in thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "Anyway, I have no idea you liked the X-files!"

Heero glared at him from where he was still standing by the open door. With any angry sigh he closed the door quietly. Slamming it would have made him fell better, but Heero desided that waiting until he could kick Duo out would be more satisfying. He sat down in the chair farthest away from Duo.

"What do you want Duo?" He asked the youth who had been his life-long irritant and neighbor. If Heero were to be truthful with himself he'd admit that Duo was also one of his greatest friends, but Heero had never felt the need for that much honesty.

"Umm…well I just came over to see what you were doing is all, buddy." Duo made himself more comfortable on the couch." But if you're handing out favors, I could use one."

"I should have known." Heero rolled his eyes and shifted to face the TV.

"Now wait, before you jump to conclusions, hear me out. You know that the school board is talking about instituting uniforms this year, right?" Heero nodded. " Well, someone had the idea of letting the students express their opinion on the subject with a vote. Not that the vote will change what the School board decides…but it'll let them know what the students want."

"And that has something to do with me…how?" Heero turned purposely-blank eyes toward Duo.

"What I'm trying to say ..." Duo leaned forward a bit, "Is....Heero, be our hero! I want you to join that campaign against uniforms." 

"No." Heero deadpanned and went back to watching TV.

Duo looked shocked for a moment. "What? **NO**? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Heero replied.

Duo began to stand up from the couch when one of his feet knocked over Heero's stack of library books. He was distracted for a moment by the title of one of the brightly colored covers.

_ 'Oh...what have we hear?'_ Duo smirked as he picked it up.

_"Passion's Last Flame"_ he read aloud, " Oh, Heero, I didn't know you enjoyed..._such_...a wide range of reading marital." He held it up for the other boy to see.

 Heero's eyes widened when he saw the picture of two people standing in a rather provocative position. Duo pulled the book back and flipped toward the middle. **_"'Oh Marsha how I love you. You are my cherry Blossom!'"_**

Duo's voice changed to high and squeaky, **_"'Charles, you would do anything for me right?'_**

'Yes, Cherry Blossom, anything for the one I love'" 

Duo couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. He bent over at the waist and grabbed his stomach. He was laughing so hard tears poured from his eyes. Heero used Duo's lack of self-control against him and yanked the book away.

"It's not mine." He insisted. Duo, of course, ignored him.

"What kind of line is that? 'Anything for the one you love?'"

 "**I** said it's not **mine**." Heero said with more force.

"Sure buddy." Duo stated laughing again. Heero glared daggers at the laughing boy. He grabbed up his books and started to go through his homework in order to find something extra hard to hit Duo with. It was then he noticed his English essay was gone.

"I remember now…" He spoke aloud, forgetting for a moment that Duo was still there.

"What? You remember checking it out?" Duo whipped tears from the corners of his eyes.

"No, you dope! I remember bumping into that blonde girl. I was in a hurry to get away from her before she really caused me a lot of damage so I just grabbed stuff. She must accidentally grabbed my essay for English."

"Hmm....so what are you going to do about it?" Duo asked smugly.

"I don't know." Heero glared.

"I'll take that as a plea for help...Let's see how would you go about getting your paper from Relena Dorlian. Do you think she's pretty?" He asked suddenly.

"What does that have to do with it?" Heero looked at Duo strangely.

"Well it's just that I think she's much prettier than your current girlfriend...those eyebrows freak me out every time I see her. It's like wakening up from the same nightmare twice. Like AHHHH!!! AHHHH!!!...But you'd know that if you actually---"

"Get to the point Duo!" Heero was quickly loosing patience with the braided youth. 

"Okay, okay...My point is...You ran into Relena, who is a very pretty girl, and I just happen to have her number." There was an unholy gleam of mischief in Duos eyes that Heero didn't like.

"Give it to me. I have to call for my paper. It's due on Monday!" Heero tried to hide his desperate look behind a blank face.

"If you'll be our Hero."

"No. I will not be black mailed"

"Then I guess you can take your chances."

"I guess I will. I mean I could always just look it up in the phone book." Heero reminded Duo smugly.

"You could if the number was listed." Duo replied.

"Then how do you have it, huh?" Heero raised one eyebrow.

"I have my ways." Duo flipped his hair over his shoulder in a haughty gesture.

"Well, I guess I'll just explain to the teacher that I lost it in a collision. You did say that she was in most of my classed right? I'll get her to back up my story." Heero was willing to take the chance of turning in a late paper if that meant he could get out of helping Duo out with this stupid uniform thing. Truth be told, he hated being in the limelight. He had always been a bit shy and the thought of getting up in front of the whole school assemble to champion the anti-uniform campaign gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, I have to be going then. There are a lot of people who need to know about the great reading you enjoy." Duo stood up and headed for the door.

"You wouldn't." Heero said in a cold voice. If looks could kill, his glare would have sent Duo six feet under.

"Heero, buddy, this is nothing personal. It's business." Heero had the sinking feeling that he had just been had.

Relena sighed, and looked around at the mess her room was in. All the supplies from the now finished posters cultured the floor and the bed and the dresser and the desk...who knew six posters would take that much junk to make?

"Hey, Lena. I need help with English. Could you throw in some free tutoring in exchange for my free artwork?" Hilde asked from her half reclined position on the bed.

"Okay. I guess I owe you one." Relena said as she fished her homework out from among the clutter.

"More than one, if I heard right. Baby-sitting help...hmm...A new all time low." Cathy teased.

Relena took the teasing well as she flipped through her homework.

"What do you need help with exactly?" She asked Hilde.

"Umm…that stuff about poetry…I can't seem to grasp the meaning of onomatopoeia and how to find it." Hilde screwed up her face to show her disgust.

"Oh, okay. I can help with that." Relena flipped toward the chapter that covered poetry but stopped when a couple of neatly typed pages fell out of her textbook. She picked it up and eyed it couriusly before dropping it as if it would bite her. Quickly, with the feeling of dread beginning to twist her stomach Relena went through all of her books to see if she'd gotten anymore papers or books that didn't belong to her. Sure enough, she was missing her newest novel.

"Guys, I can't believe this! He has my book, I just know it!! And what am I supposed to do with these papers…I'm pretty sure Heero has to turn them in on Monday. Oh, God…he has that book…." Relena blushed at the thought of Heero looking at the cover and laughing at her for reading stuff like that.

"Which one was it?" Cathy asked.

_"Passions Last Flame_." Relena all but moaned the title out in embaressment.

"Oh, that one was good!" Hilde said with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, but would you want a guy looking at it?" Relena asked before burying her face in her hands.

"On second thought...I feel sorry for you." Cathy and Hilde patted her back sympathicily. 

"And I have his English paper too." Relena reminded them.

"OH! Lets read it!!" Hilde squealed and reached for the papers in Relena's lap.

"No, I mean, we can't do that." Relena said as she held them away from the grasping girl.

"Then you have to call him so he want worry that he lost them." Cathy suggested with a knowing smile.

"I can't do that either!" Relena spoke with surprise, "He's dating Dorothy, and doesn't even know I breath the same oxygen tat he does everyday. I can't just call him!"

"Well you could bump into him, calling can't be that different." Hilde pointed out.

"Hilde!" Relena moaned. "you know that was an accident! And I'm sure he thinks I'm a danger to siciotey now."

"I think what Hilde's trying to say is...he's just a human Relena. He won't bite." Cathy tried to comfort the moaning girl as best she could.

Just then the phone rang. Relena waited a moment in silence to see it Milli would answer it or if she would have to stop her pity party to do the job. The ringing stopped. Relena sighed and went back to feeling sorry for herself and the strange situations she seemed to always stumble (quite literly it seemed) into. But it wasn't to be. From the bottom of the stairs she could hear Milli calling.

"Relena its some boy for you! Said his name was Heero Yuy!" Relena wished the floor would swallow her. After all being eaten by Linoleum had to be better than talking to Heero Yuy.

A/N Hi-ya!! I see you made it to the end of the chapter. *still can hear Wufei trying to get out.* I think I'll leave him in there a little longer. I have lots for people to thank for reviewing. *a pale ghost-like list appears in front of Ghost.*

Here it is!!

Kael: Thanks little bro for the review. I'll keep on reading the fic to ya!

Kay: Thanks for saying it was a good fic!!

Jaid Skywalker: Heheh...I know he needs a girlfriend...and he just might get one. *wink wink* You'll just have to hang around and find out!!

Khayaaliy: I know getting used to my new name is hard. But hell...I can't even pronounce yours!! Thanks for the Review!! I'll read you the newest chapters at School tomorrow. 

Nim: I'm glad my fic is normal yet different. It's different than anything I've ever done. I'm also glad you like!!

Revised 3/07/03


	4. What's a girl to do?

Chapter 4:  What's a girl to do?

A/N I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Those that I have borrowed will be returned after the fic with no damage. Although they might be a little embarrassed by the roles they had to play.

Relena slowly reached for the phone as cautiously as if she were reaching for a poisonous snake. She could feel the butterflies flying figure 8's in her stomach. 

"Hello?" Her voice was questioning.

"Do you have my paper?" The deep voice demanded on the other end on the line.

Relena felt irritation at his apparent lack of manners, "Well, I see someone's mother never taught them about manners at all." Relena replied with sarcasm coating her voice. She no longer felt those butterflies dancing in her stomach, because her rising angry was effectively killing them. 

"What do you mean? What does **that** have to do with my paper?" Heero sounded slightly clueless.

_'I bet no one has ever spoken to him like that'_ Relena surmised from his attitude. "Well it's common to at least say hello before stating your business when talking on the phone."

"You're a fine one to tell **ME** about how to act, if you had never **RAN** over me we wouldn't even be having this conversation."  Heero pointed out bluntly. 

Relena just sniffed at that comment, "I wouldn't have ran into you if you had have been watching too, and we wouldn't be having this conversation if you had watched what you grabbed!" She informed him hotly.  He didn't reply. The phone line was silent for quite a long time; both of them trying to out wait the other.

"I'm waiting."  Relena said after what seemed like ten minutes. Hilde and Cathy were laughing so hard behind her that tears streamed down their checks. 

There was silence again over the line then Relena heard Heero sigh and give in, "Hello, my name is Heero Yuy. I'm calling to see if you have my English paper?"  His voice sounded strained to Relena. She decided not to push the matter by gloating. 

"Hello Heero Yuy, I'm happy to say that I do have your lost paper. I'd also like to know if you have my book?" Relena replied.

"Yes, I have the book in question. I'll need the paper on Monday, if you don't mind." His voice was full of false politeness. 

Relena thought for a moment. "Why don't we meet in the library before school? I have to hang some posters up anyway." Heero agreed that that was a good idea and they managed to set a time without much more fighting. When Relena finally hung up the phone she was ready to scream.  

"He is the single most irritating person on the planet!" She declared in a rush, "How and _why_ did I **EVER** want **HIM **to notice **_ME_**?!?" Hilde and Cathy exchanged glances over her bowed head. 

"Come on, you know you still think he's cute."  Cathy said knowingly. 

Relena thought about denying it, but that would have added more fuel to the proverbial fire. So instead she threw a stuffed bear at Cathy.  That started a stuffed animal free-for-all, until the girls heard a motorcycle outside.

"My brother's here!!" Cathy yelled from under the pile of stuffed animals Relena had buried her under with the help of Hilde. 

Relena and Hilde let the other girl up and followed her down stairs to let the teen in. Trowa was Cathy's twin brother, but in a twist of fate different family members had separated them at birth when their mother died. He was much taller than his sister and quiet. 

  Relena opened the door to find him leaning casually against the porch railing, his helmet propped on his hip. She smiled and waved him inside the house.

"Hi, Relena." He spoke softly as he passed her. 

"Hi, Trowa. Did you come to collect Cathy?" She asked him.

"Yeah, this is our weekend to go out and spend some time together." He replied as he caught sight of Cathy pulling her shoes on. Hilde was holding out her coat so she wouldn't have to look for it.

"I'm almost ready to go! Just give me a minute!" Cathy called out. Trowa just shrugged and moved to sit down. He reclined on the couch and watched Relena out of the corner of his eye. His sister was the only one who noticed his action though.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Cathy bounced up from her seat. She went and hugged the other girls then pulled Trowa out the door.

"Bye Relena." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye guys!" Relena waved to their departing backs.

The two girls decided to go back up to Relena's room where they could work on Hilde's understanding of certain poetry related concepts.

"It's strange, you know Lena," Hilde said after they had been at it for some time. "Trowa is her twin, yet they have different last names."

Relena nodded, "I think that's because Cathy was raised by an aunt while Trowa was raised by a cousin? I don't know...I forgot how she explained it all."  Relena shook her head, and decided not to think about it. So what if the Bloom/Barton family was strange, she didn't think hers was so normal either. _'I mean, what normal college guy would raise his 5 year old half-sister? Milli even gave up becoming a college professor for me!'_

Hilde pushed the text book away." I think its time for me to go on home. I have to pick up dinner for the hungry horde and my cousin Lu Noin is coming back from Italy. You know, I told you she's been living there?  Well, I think the school boards asking her to teach Italian and French at school while Ms. Ryle takes maternity leave."  Hilde sounded very excited about her cousin teaching at Cinq High. 

"I'm happy for you Hilde."  Relena said as she patted Hilde's back, "Tell your aunt that I can't wait to meet her!" Hilde nodded and left soon after that.

The next day when Relena arrived at school she took her time pulling out the six brightly colored posters from the back of Milli's SUV and heading into the library. She smirked as she walked in 10 minutes late for her meeting with Heero Yuy. 

'This is payback for being rude on the phone Saturday…unless he's planning on making me wait too…' 

Relena eased through the library door and looked around. It was completely empty of people. Obviously Heero had had the same idea as she had. 

'Oh well, I guess while I'm waiting I can put up some of these posters. After all, there's no since in wasting my time. That ought to show him!'

With determination Relena began to look around the room for the best possible place for her message to be read. She finally desided to put one over both doorways and another over the librarian's desk. The only problem with that is she couldn't reach up that high.

'I guess I'll have to use a chair…or that step latter Ms. Howle keeps around here somewhere…' After a bit of looking Relena desided that the latter was MIA and that a chair would have to do. So she went about dragging one of the heavy wooden chairs that all libraries seem to have over below the door. 

  It was a very awkward position that Relena found herself in, trying to balance with her arms lifted high above her head holding the poster in place and the tape clamped tightly in the corner of her mouth, so it isn't any wonder that when Heero suddenly decided to open the library door that she over balanced. Relena gave a frightened "eep!" as the door swung open. She felt her chair teeter a bit before gravity maliciously grabbed hold of her body. As for Heero, he had planned on coming in late o pay her back for the whole phone conversation. The sight of Relena teetering on the edge of the chair wasn't what he had been expecting. Her shocked little scream sent him moving without thought. He managed to catch her arm as the chair tipped backwards and pulled. The forward momentum that caused sent them both sprawling on the floor outside of the library. For a moment neither moved. Relena tried not to notice that his hands securely held her hips in place on top of his body, or the fact that his warm breath on her cheek sent chills up her spine.

"You can get off me now." Heero spoke quietly from under her.

"I can't until you let me go." She whispered back. As if he noticed where his hands where for the first time, Heero jerked them away. Relena hasted to sit up and look around aware but his face.

"Are you okay? The fall didn't hurt you?" Heero asked gruffly as he stood up.

"No, I'm not hurt, but how about you, you were the one that landed on the floor." 'With me on top of you.' She added silently.

"I'm fine." He reached up and shoved his bangs out of his eyes in an agitated gesture, "What in the world were you even doing up there?"

"Well, you where late so I desided to put up some posters for the uniform thing. But the spot I picked was too high up…" She shrugged and let him fill in the rest of the story. She didn't know why he should even care.

"Next time you decided to play chimp, ask for some help." Heero picked up the fallen chair and put it back at the table she had dragged it from.

"Hey! I need that!" Relena told him indignantly.

"Ask Ms. Howle for the latter during second period." Came his deadpan reply, "Now give me my English paper." Heero held out his hand and just looked at her. Relena glared back at him and toyed with the idea of just folding her arms. 

'But he did at least save me from falling, so I suppose I'll give in…this time' She walked over to the pile of books and papers she'd carried in (No, she hasn't gotten that bag to carry them all in yet.) and fished his paper out. She turned but didn't hand it to him. Heero raised his eyebrow questioning her refusal to hand it over.

"Not until I see my book." Relena informed him. He rolled his eyes and reached into the neatly organized green bag at his feet. (someone at least learned his lesson) He held out her book and she handed him his paper. Without another word he left the library. Relena watched him go with a small frown wrinkling her forehead.

"So you fell on him again?" Cathy asked disbelieving over lunch.

"Well, the first time I ran into him, so technically this is the first time I've fallen on him." Relena informed her, as if it mattered.

"But he made you wait that long, then tried to kill you by knocking you off your chair?" Hilde asked, insulted on Relena's behalf.

"I don't think it's that dramatic, but it was so very embarrassing!" Relena felt her cheeks heating up even as she spoke, "And I didn't get to put them up at second period because Ms. Howle was no where to be found. Now that I think about it…do any of us even know what she looks like? Have you ever seen her before? Is she even ever there?"

All three girls thought about that for a moment. It was strange to realize that no one could remember talking to the librarian. Their suspicions of school wide conspiracy were cut short though by a short blonde boy who walked up. 

"Oh, Hi, Quatre." Cathy said to the Principle's son. He was her twin brother's best friend, so she knew him well enough.

"Hi Cathy, Relena, Hilde." Quatre nodded at the girls and sat his tray down on their table.

"Ms. Une told me you were in charge of the pro-uniform debate Relena, I'd like to see if I could help if you don't mind. May I sit down?" Quatre indicated the empty set beside Cathy.

"Of course you can sit down, Quatre! We don't mind at all." Relena replied. _'Finally, a polite boy!!'_

Why do you want to help us out?" Hilde asked him as he sat down.

"I need more credit in debate class to tell the truth." Quatre blushed slightly.

"Well I'm glad you're going to help us." Cathy declared, "We need some one who can help us put up posters and a guy to wear the boy's uniform later on. I was going to make Trowa do it but he refused."

"I know, he told me yesterday." Quatre smiled over at his friend's sister.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to help out. In fact I could use your help right now! I need the step latter that Ms. Howle uses in the library, but I can't find her anywhere…or ever remember seeing her for that matter. Do _you_ know where she can be found?" Quatre's face was the picture of comical confusion as he thought her question over.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen her either. I wonder if she's ever real?" 

'Welcome to the Twilight Zone.' 

 "The Principles son has joined the campaign." Duo fretted later. Heero never looked up from working on his history homework.

"Heero, buddy? Are you listing to me?" Duo waited. Heero didn't look up. After awhile Duo sighed. "I give up! You never talk, and you ignore me! Me…The Great God of Cheating, Shinigami!!" Duo looked extremely proud of himself for coming up with such a cool self-styled nickname.

"That's God of Death." Heero said from behind his textbook.

"Huh?"

_"Shinigami_ **means** _God of Death_. Your using is wrong." Heero told him in frustration. 

Duo made a face. "Death…Cheating, who cares? It sounds cool!" Heero shook his head at the deleabrate butchering Duo was giving to the Japanese language. 

"Duo, GO. HOME!" Heero commanded finally putting his book down.

"But…_you **need**_ my help!!" Duo said in surprised shock. Heero fought the urge to strangle Duo with his braid.

"**Believe me** when I say I'll get more work done _without_ you here." Heero said with extreme patients. His hands itched to throw the boy out himself but he reminded himself that Duo would certainly make a lot of noise if that happened and Heero's father would then be disturbed from his work. Heero drew in a deep breath.

"If you leave now I promise to work on all that uniform stuff tomorrow with you, okay?" He told Duo.

Duo must have known the good deal he was getting because he left without a peep.

'_I think I might have just promised my soul to the devil…but at least I have some quiet now.'_ Heero mused, then promptly got back to work.

"What's this I hear about you and a boy on the library floor today?"

Relena and Milliardo were having dinner out tonight. When it was Milli's turn to cook, they usually did. Relena felt her cheeks flush for like the 10th time that day. 

"Milli, can you help me write my speech fro tomorrow?" Milliardo took a bite of his meal.

 "It's a long, twisted story." Relena told him, hoping he'd get the hint and back off.

"Ah, one of those. Well," Milliardo checked his watch, "I have plenty of time." Relena sighed at her brother's actions. Then she launched into the retelling of the first library crash and every thing else that had transpired since Friday.

"He really is very rude." Relena repeated again at the end of her tale.

"You probable seem rude to him too." Milli commented dryly.

"_What?_ I never did one **rude** thing to him." Relena looked offended._ 'Except running into him, yelling at him on the phone, trying to be late to make him mad, falling on top of him, refusing to give him his paper…okay so maybe I was a little rude.'_

"Well, one could argue that running into him, chewing him out on the phone, purposely being late, and not thanking him for saving you could be considered a bit rude."

_'Errrr…Wait…I didn't say thank you did I?'_

Relena finally admitted to her brother, "Okay, so I was a little rude. But **HE** was more rude!"

"But you were rude first." Milli pointed out.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Relena complained.

"I was just pointing out---"

"Milli," Relena interrupted with a scrawl, " If you weren't my big brother I'd really dislike you."

"And I love you too, Relena." He reached over and tweaked one of her braids like he used to do when she was little. Relena glared at him but secretly she was smiling.

Revised 3/10/03


	5. Someone doesn’t like me much

Chapter 5: Someone doesn't like me much.   
  
  
  


  
The bell rang and Relena gathered her books. Another school day had come of a close and she was humming happily. Unlike yesterday, nothing bad happened today.  No accidents, in fact she hadn't even caught much more than a glimpse at Heero all day long. She didn't even have to hurry around today because Milli was going to stay late grading papers anyway. In the quiet of the nearly empty library she smiled.

_'I've got most of my homework done already so I'll have time to get on the net and chat with Hilde and Cathy tonight. Although it is my time to cook…well, I guess Milli will be okay with meal-in-a-box.'_

Relena picked up her huge stack of books and made her way out of the library door way. Impulsively she looked over her shoulder as she walked out the door to catch a glimpse at the poster she and Quatre had hung up a few hours earlier. In that missed time, she felt a sharp tug on her foot. That was the only warning she had before her world tilted violently and books again went everywhere. Relena's shoulder banged hard against the tile floor before her head followed suit painfully. Stars swam before her eyes and then every thing went black.   
  
  
  


Heero sighed as he taped up yet another brightly colored flier for Duo. When he had volunteered his time yesterday he hadn't actually thought Duo would ask him to stay after school.

"I should have known. That idiot knows I hate staying here after schools out." He mumbled to himself, quite convinced that Duo had plotted the whole thing to torture him. The sound of someone yelling down the hall caught his attention. He looked up to see a tall blonde man run by at the junction of the halls up ahead.

"Why would Mr. Peacecraft be in such a hurry?" He looked down at the thick stack of fliers he still had to tape up then down the hall where the commotion had gotten louder. It wouldn't hurt to check it out and see what was going on, would it?

"Relena, Relena, wake up!! Relena!!" Milliardo knelt by his fallen sister. The first think he noticed was that her head was bleeding slightly. She looked so small lying there crumpled on the floor. The next thing he saw was the thin piece of fishing line that had been stretched across the doorway. From the look of things she had tripped over that.

'Just a few more minutes mom…' Relena moaned softly. 

"Relena, sweetie, please look at me!" He knew he couldn't move her since she had a head injury but he didn't want to leave her still unconscious.

_'Why is mom begging…wait that can't be mom…' _The hands that belonged to the voice started to touch her cheek lightly but with urgency. 

"Uhhh…I'll look at you…just leave me alone…. owwww…. my head…" Relena cracked an eye open. Milli was bent over her in a panicked state. 

"What happened…my head feels like it was…" The pain was indescribable to Relena at the moment. She couldn't remember how she had gotten on the floor and right now her head was too cloudy to even attempt it.

"You must have tripped coming out of the library," said Milliardo, wringing his hands. Relena tried to sit up and rub her head. The motion made her dizzy and Milliardo pulled her around so that she could lean back into his chest. He pulled out a hanky and pressed it to the bleeding cut above her eye. 

"I'm sorry Milli. I didn't mean to be so clumsy." Relena closed her eyes and tried to ignore the new pain that was blooming in her shoulder.

"It wasn't you're fault." Milliardo looked up to see a male student holding the fishing line in his hand. Relena opened her eyes for a moment at the sound of Heero's voice.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked him as he knelt down beside her with his cell phone in hand. Heero ignored her question; instead he looked toward her brother.

"Do you want me to call EMS?" Relena's brain finally processed what Heero had said when he walked in.

"What do you mean, it's not my fault. You of all people know that I'm clumsy." She frowned up at him and would have sat up if the pain in her shoulder and head hadn't been so bad.

"I don't think that will be necessary, I'll carry her to the car in a moment then take her on to the hospital." Milliardo answered him. Relena was feeling a bit put out because neither of them were answering her question.

"Hello! Girl on the floor in pain here would like her questions answered!"

"I think your right. Her attitude doesn't seem to have suffered any." Heero continued to ignore the girl, although he was a bit concerned for her.

"I agree with you on that. Relena, don't squirm around so much, your head will bleed again!"

"Well if you would answer my questions!" She glared up at them both. Heero, in an uncharacteristic display of gentleness, bent down to her eye level.

"Do you even remember the question Relena?" He asked quietly. Suddenly all her anger drained out of her, leaving her feeling tired and in pain.

"No…"

"I think you should take her to the doctor now, Mr. P." 

"I will, but could you drive my car? I don't think she could sit up by herself." Milliardo carefully picked his little sister up and motioned for Heero to get the keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Sure I'll go now and bring it around."

As Heero left, Milli cast one more glance back to the doorway where Relena had tripped. Above the door a printed piece of paper read.

**_ "Uniforms suck. Don't Let them trip up our school !!!"_**   
  
  
  


"You have quite a nasty bruise on that shoulder young lady. I want you to wear this sling for a week and a half." The doctor in the emergency room said. A nurse with limp blonde hair and large dark circles under her eyes helped Relena adjust the ugly white sling over her arm. 

'I already hate this thing…' 

"As for your head," the doctor sat down where he could be eye level with hers. "You have a mild concussion.  As for the laceration above your eye, those butterfly bandages should keep it from opening back up again. You'll be okay, I just don't want you in school for a day or so." He patted her knee in a fatherly fashion.

Relena nodded, "I can do that sir." 

In the waiting room Milliardo paced back and forth with worry. Heero had called Duo from the hospital and gotten a ride back to school to get his car. Milliardo turned when Relena came out from the examination room. He almost bowled her over with a bear hug. "Ow!" she howled, when he grazed her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry sweetie! Are you okay? Is your arm broken? How about your head?" He gentle poked at the little white bandages taped to her forehead.

Relena gave a weak smile and laughed, she hurt too much for more than that. 

"I'm okay Milli, I have a mild concussion and a bad bruise on my shoulder. I have to stay out of school for a day and take these pain killers." She waved the white paper at him from the doctor. 

"Since I can't go to school tomorrow, can we stop and rent some movies?" Milli looked ready to do just about anything for his sister right now. He was determined to speak to Principle Winter in the morning. 

Millardo smiled down at her. "Sure, Relena." Meanwhile, he was riddled with anger inside. _'I don't know who hurt my sister, but I damn sure will not sit around and let them hurt her again!'_   
  
  
  
  
  
________________

Revised 3/10/03


	6. And the Farm boy said, “As you wish…”

Chapter 8: And the Farm boy said, "As you wish…"   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Those that I have borrowed will be returned after the fic with no damage. Although they might be a little embarrassed by the roles they had to play.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena sat with her eyes glued to the television screen. Clutching her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzles, to her chest tightly, Relena's lips moved as she silently quoted from memory the scene of her favorite movie.   
  


**_"AH! But I'm not left handed either!"_**

****

 Relena breathed a sigh. "The dreaded Pirate Roberts is so dreamy." She told Mr. Fuzzles. "I just love _The Princess Bride_!"   
Moments later, right in the middle of the scene where the little man dies from drinking the poison, the phone rang.  Relena sighed and reached over to push 'stop' on the remote.  
  


"Hello?" 

  
"HI! LENA!!" Hilde chirped on the other end of the line. 

   
"Oh, Hi Hilde. I thought you'd be in class." Relena said, puzzled at why Hilde would be calling at—she checked the clock---10: 35, right in the middle of Milli's class.    
There was a pause, then Hilde spoke, her voice laced with concern, "Well, when I heard what happened to you…I wasn't getting much work done. Mr. P. excused me to come call and check on you. You are okay, right?"   
Relena touched her sling lightly. "Yes, I'm fine. Shoulder's bruised and I have a mild concussion, but the doctor said I'd be fine in a day or two." Relena tried to sound positive for Hilde's sake.   
  


Hilde sighed, "I guess that's a tough price to pay just for putting up some posters huh? Well in happier news, Mom told me to have you and Mr. P. come over for dinner tomorrow night. My cousin Lu will be there. Do you think you'll be able to come?"   
  


"Sure, I don't think I have anything else to do. But what do you mean…what was a tough price to pay?" Relena was confused. Hilde winced on her side of the line. Obviously Mr. P hadn't mentioned how Relena's accident had taken place last night.

"Ummm…you know you fell and got hurt because you were leading the uniform campaign…" She was unsure about how to tell Relena about the fishing line. The rumor had been all over school this morning.

"Hilde is there something you're not telling me?" Relena asked her softly.

"Okay, this is just a rumor, but some kids said today that fishing line had been stretched across the door and you tripped over that." Hilde told her in a rush. Relena recalled a hazy memory of Heero saying it wasn't due to her clumsiness.

_'So that's why he wouldn't tell me.'_

"Thank you for telling me, Hil. Why don't you tell me more about your aunt?" Relena didn't want to talk about what Hilde had just told her yet. She needed some time to think about it first. Hilde sensed that and went along with the change of subject.

"She says she knew you and your brother when you were younger…but she just got back from Italy so you probably haven't seen her for ages. Anyway, she's going to be taking over Mrs. Ryle's French class while she's on leave to have her baby. Mom wants Lu to meet some of her old friends again." Relena laughed. Hilde's mom was infamous for her matchmaking.   
  


"I'll ask Milli, I hope he'll agree for us to come. What's your Mom cooking?"  Relena propped Mr. Fuzzles up in the corner of the couch and played with his bow tie.

  
"Something Italian. I'm not sure what though."   
  


The conversation didn't last much longer, because the bell for Hilde's next class sounded. With hurried good byes and well wishes from Hilde, they hung up.   
Relena lay back down on the couch to finish The Princess Bride, but before the ending came she was fast asleep.   
  
  
  
  
______________

Heero stalked into the library and went straight to Duo's corner. If there was anyone who would know who was responsible for Relena's 'accident' it would be Duo.

   
_'I can't believe anyone would do that sort of thing over posters…'_ He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to do with it than just the uniform thing.

'I mean surly everyone knows that this vote thing is just for show. The school board isn't going to change their minds just because we don't want to wear uniforms.'

"I need to speak with you." Heero said once he had seated himself at the table.

   
"Yeah, well, I need to speak to you too, buddy. You've heard what happened to that blonde chic that had your paper right." Heero looked at him closely.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I want to know who did that to Relena." Heero turned his intense eyes on his friend.

"I don't know who did it yet, but I'll tell you one thing, it doesn't have anything to do with uniforms. Anyway, why are you so interested?" Duo looked at him closely.

"I was here when it happened. I drove her brother's car for him to the hospital. I thought you might know who was involved" He shrugged, "Why did you want to talk to me about it?"

"Well, like I said I don't know _who_ did it yet…but you were here late so---"

   
"WHAT?? You thought I _DID_ that to her?" Heero asked angrily. "I didn't do it…God what kind of person do you think I am?!"  Heero stood up and slammed his hands into the table.

  
"Whoa, calm down buddy! All I thought was maybe you'd seen something. That's all." Duo gestured for Heero to sit back down.

  
"Well, I didn't see anything." Heero replied sullenly before sitting back down. Finally Duo sighed. "If we're ever going to find out who did it we're going to have watch her."

I don't know Duo, I don't want her to get hurt again, but she's…irritating…." Duo grinned at him. 

"I know what you mean…but she's _nothing_ like Dorothy and you actually _date_ her. Anyone that can survive that can survive hanging around Relena for a week or two. Besides I kinda feel like it's my fault." Heero didn't answer. His mind was already miles away.   
  


_'She's nothing like Dorothy…that's the point. She's irritating because I thing I could like her…a lot.'_   
  
  
  
___________

  
  
  
  
   
"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I want you to let me go to school today. The Doctor said I only had to stay out a day." Relena informed her brother Wednesday morning. Milliardo looked across at her over his plate of eggs.

"Relena, I never thought I'd say this, but I don't want you at school today." He replied and went back to reading his morning newspaper.

"Why."  She reached over and pulled the newspaper down.

"Because…because, well just trust me, you need to stay home." He picked his paper back up and continued to read.

"I know about the fishing line, Milliardo, and I'm not going to stay home and coward. If I'm going to find out who the jerk is that's responsible then I have to go back." She only called him by his full name when she was angry, or about to turn very stubborn. Milliardo sighed.

"Okay, but you can't go anywhere alone." She nodded smugly at him and scooped up a fork-full of eggs.

"I'm serious Relena, not even to the ladies room." Relena rolled her eyes  
  
"Okay, I promise I'll make sure that Hilde and Cathy are with me to the restroom!"

_'I never promised to never be alone, brother. Sorry but I've got to figure this thing out somehow.'_  
  
  
  
  
__________

  
  
  
It was lunch. Relena was beginning to regret coming to school. Her head throbbed in time with her shoulder, which throbbed in time with the band practice going on out side the window. On top of that everyone either stared at her or was overly sweet and sympathetic, making her suspect their motives.

_'Erg…This is driving me crazy. I know not everyone could have had a hand in this!'_

 The chair beside her squeaked. Relena though it was Hilde so she didn't look up for where she had rested her head on her good arm.   
  


"Is your head bothering you?" The voice startled her. It was soft and deep. That wasn't Hilde's voice…not at all.   
  


"Heero Yuy? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. Heero took his time opening his water, thinking over his reply for a long moment.   
  


"I go to school here," He finally said then smirked when she sent him a glare.

"What I mean is, aren't you usually sitting with them?" She pointed to the benches under the window where Dorothy was sitting with the rest of the 'popular' kids.

"Well, Heero here desided that a change of atmosphere would be good for him. After all, inhaling clouds of perfume everyday can't be good for the lungs, huh Buddy?" came a voice from her right. Relena almost groaned.   
  


"And aren't you suppose to be sitting with the other juvenile delinquents?" Relena's eyes widened as Duo took the seat across from her. He tossed her a lopsided grin. "Hey there little lady, nothing wrong with socializing, right?" Heero remained silent when she looked to him for answers.  
  


"Okay, I guess it's a free country, but I'm not in a good mode. My head hurts and I forgot my meds at home." She ground out between clenched teeth. She put her head back down and hoped they'd go away. The only reason she was sitting alone to begin with was because both Hilde and Cathy had club meeting's during lunch on Wednesday.

Heero reached into his jacket pocket and fumbled around for a minute. Finally he pulled out a small white bottle and popped the cap. Carefully he shook out two little orange pills and nudged Relena gently in the side.

"What now?" she snapped, looking up slowly.

"Here." He plopped the pills into her hand. She looked at then with a bit of suspicion and he sighed.

"It's Advil. For your headache." He reached over and opened her own water for her and shove held it out. Relena didn't have to be told twice. She dropped the small tablets onto her tongue then reached for her water.

"Thank you…and I mean for Monday too." She looked down at the table. Heero didn't answer; just went back to eating his lunch. Duo watched the pair for a minute before clearing his throat. 

"Relena, we want to hang around you for a few days…just so no one tries anything again. Your brother thought it was a good idea." He watched her head fly up suddenly then as she immediately regretted it.

"Owww…guys you don't have to do that." _'How am I going to get anything done with them hanging around?'_

"You really can't stop us, Princess." Duo smirked at her over his bag of chips.

"I want to find out who did it." Heero informed her suddenly. Relena looked into their faces and decided to give in because she could see she had no hope of convincing them to leave her alone.

"Okay, but try not to get in my way, or to be nosey, or to be jerks…or anything like that, okay?"

"As you wish." Heero agreed.

  
  


_________________  
  


Hey thanks for reviewing my fic!! I love all you guys/gals!!

Revised 3/11/03


	7. Brunt Pasta and Romantic Reunions

Life at Cinq High: Chapter 7: Brunt Pasta and Romantic Reunions.

The school day was finally over. Relena was surprised at how easy it was to get Milliardo to agree to dinner at Hilde's house tonight. He normally refused to go to anything planned at Mrs. Schbeiker's house because she was a bit of a matchmaker. 

Because she had a few hours yet, Relena decided to rest in her room for a while. As she laid in the dark her thoughts turned to the very strange day she had at school.

Heero and Duo had followed her to every class and at least one of them had sat next to her at all times. One time Heero had even dumped one guy out of the seat behind her when all the others were full. By the end of the day they had even moved their stuff to the lockers on either side of her. Heero had taken to glaring at anyone who came within 3 feet of Relena; even Hilde felt the chill of his icy stair. Duo, on the other hand, had been pleasant company during the day and had even offered to carry her books for her when they had the same class. He has quickly made friends with Hilde, Cathy and Quatre too.

_'I don't know why I never thought of being his friend before now. Duo is cool under that con artist mask. Heero could really use charm school. Sigh, I bet Dorothy hates me even more now…'_ Relena had to grin at that last thought. She and Dorothy had been at odds since the sand box wars of per-school when Relena had pushed Dorothy's head in the sand. 

_'Well, she deserved it, trying to make me give up the purple shovel like that.'_

With a slight smile at the memory, Relena turned over on her stomach and glanced at the blinking lights of her alarm clock. She had just enough time to get dressed for the evening at Hilde's. 

_'I wonder what Hilde's aunt is like? I can't remember meeting her before that I know of, but Hilde seems to really be excited about her coming home. Maybe Milli knows she'll be there and that's why he agreed to go without a fight.'_ Relena thought as she pulled her favorite pink shirt out of the closet. Next she picked up a faded pair of blue jean shorts.

_'Milli had better be getting ready. Or I'll…'_ She let her thoughts drift off as she brushed her hair up into a neat ponytail, or at least she tried, but it's nearly impossible to do that with a sling on. In the end she desided that wearing her hair down was a good idea. 

"Relena, if we're going to get there by 6:30 you'd better hurry up!" Milli called from outside the door.

"Coming, dear brother!" Relena gave herself one more glance in the mirror then headed for the door. Millardo was causally dressed in faded jeans and a light blue shirt. Relena gave him an appraising look. _'I'm glad he's presentable.'_

When they arrived at Hide's house the smell of dinner greeted them first. 

_'Homemade pasta Alfredo (sp?) if my nose is right.'_

 Hilde opened the front door and rushed outside to greet them both happily, "I'm so glad you're here! We can finally talk without those guys hanging around!" She hugged Relena, taking care to be gentle with her shoulder.

"I know they are getting a little annoying, huh?" Relena agreed with her and started to follow her in. She turned back to see Milliardo eyeing his reflecting in the side mirror of the care.

'What is he doing…Milli's never cared what people thought about his looks. I mean the guy has three foot long hair…why's he checking himself out now?'

"Milliardo! Hurry up! No one will care if your hair's a bit fuzzy!" Relena was sure she saw a blush creep over his cheeks before her brother caught up with them.

'That was strange.'

"Come on! Come meet my Aunt!" Hilde pulled them both into the living room, "I know your going to love her Relena! Aunt LU! Our guests are here!"

 As they rounded the corner of the hall and came into the living room, Relena caught sight of a slim woman with purple-black hair cut short to fall in her face. She was young and her face was almost fromillure to Relena, but she had no time to think on it.

The woman looked up, "Oh, Hi Hilde. This and you must be Relena!" Her gaze was warm as it moved over the younger girl, "My how much you've grown up. Oh and your arm! I'm sorry you fell, Hilde told me all about it and I have to say if I ever find out who did this to you I'm going to give them a sound ass kicking!" Relena found herself liking his woman very much. Her slight accent was nice to listen to as well. The woman's gaze slide from Relena and found Milliardo's.

"Hi, Zeches." She said softly, "You haven't changer much."

"You…look well Lu, but I…" Milliardo's voice was rough around the edges with emotion. Hilde's aunt smiled softly.

"I missed you." She walked toward him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Wait…What did I miss?" Relena asked Hilde, but the other girl was too busy watching the start of a way too intimate kiss. Relena had never saw her brother act in such a fashion. She felt the blood rush to her head and spots dance before her eyes…Hilde heard the thump of Relena hitting the floor and turned around.

"Lena?" Hilde knelt beside her friend, "What's the matter? Are you okay?" Hilde reached out to help Relena sit up. Relena saw the room swim dizzily before her eyes. She put her hand to her face and rubbed them, carefull not to touch the cut that was still healing above her eye, trying to make her vision clear. The first thing the saw when she opened her eyes again were Hilde's parents leaning over her.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Elliana asked the young girl as she handed her a glass of water.

"Yes, I just got dizzy is all. Must have been from the concusion." She reassured them, "but why are they mauling each other like that?" she went on to ask.

"Back in High School they were quite a couple of love birds," Ms. Elliana shook her head, saddly "But things happen you know, and they broke up…" Elliana turned her eyes on the still kissing couple. Relena was still trying to desided if she liked this new development or not.

'Why didn't Milli tell me he used to have a girl friend. I don't know if I like the idea of some stranger kissing my brother.'

"Relena if you glare any harder you'll put Heero to shame." Hilde commented from her spot on the floor next to her friend.

"Hilde…I think I'm going to be sick….Why didn't he tell me about her?" Relena asked. To her relief her brother finally came up for air. He and the woman stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment more. When it looked like the kissing would begin again, Hilde's father cleared his throat.

"Do I need to take the garden hose to you too?" He asked mildly. Milliardo had the grace to blush.

" Relena I'd like to explain…Relena? Why are you on the floor?" Milliardo dropped down beside his sister in immediant concern and worry.

"Gosh, you've finally noticed?" She asked sarcastically. Her brother either didn't catch her tone or chose t ignore it. 

"Did you faint? Do I need to take you back to the doctor? Does it hurt anywere?" When faced his axncious eyes Relena felt bad for taking that tone with her brother.

"No, I'm fine Milli. I just got a little dizzy and couldn't catch myself in time." She patter his cheek lightly.

"Are you sure your okay?" Relena tried hard not to glare at the sound of older woman's equally concerned voice. Relena desided to instead glare at the doorway behind Ms. Elliana's head. That's when she noticed smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Um…guys? I think something's on fire…" She pointed to the thickening smoke was now pouring out of the kitchen. 

"Oh, No!" Elliana ran toward the kitchen, "Dinner!!" Everyone else followed in general hast. It was too smoky to tell just what was going on at the moment. Mr. Schbeiker grabbed his wife and pushed her out of the kitchen as he a Milli worked together to put out the flames.

 When the air had finally cleared the men let them back into the kitchen. The sight that that greeted them was the blacked shell of what had been dinner. Luckly nothing else had caught ablaze and no one had been hurt putting out the flames. 

 Elliana was ringing her hands, " I don't know what happened! The stove was off! How could this happen?"

Relena glanced around and noticed Lu blushing and looking guilty.

"Umm…Elli? It's my fault. I turned them back on when I heard Zeches and Relena drive up. I wanted it to be warm!" she looked sheepishly at the burned remains of the pasta. Elliana moved closer to the stove and inspected the mess.

"How high did you turn it on?" she asked her sister.

"Umm…high?" Lu answered in a small voice.

"Lu. You. Don't. Turn. The. Stove. **On High**. To. **_WARM. THINGS_**!" Hilde's mom all but shouted.

_'Great, she can't cook. My brother's all lovey dovey with a woman who can't cook…'_ Relena thought as she watched Lu begin to apologize to Elliana for dinner again.

"Well, Who's for pizza?" Mr. Schbeiker asked the room at large.

End of Chapter

Revised 3/11/03


	8. Thou Shall Not Steal

Life at Cinq High: Chapter 8: Thou Shall Not Steal

I don't own Gundam Wing. But that shouldn't surprise any of you. There were no Heero/Relena love scenes. That in its self should tell you I don't own it….

Relena was getting ready for school the day after the "Pasta Incident."  Weeks earlier she had convinced Milli to buy a sample of the uniform the school board was considering for Cinq High. Since she needed to do laundry badly it looked like she'd be wearing that today.

 Relena checked her reflection in the mirror. The knee length black skirt complemented her long legs, while the white button down shirt covered by the red knit vest gave her a scholarly elegance. Relena smiled at her appearance.

"And who said these uniforms would make me look like a dork?" Relena smiled and smoothed her front down with her hands, checking for any wrinkles that had hidden from her earlier. She turned from the mirror and caught sight of her sling lying were she'd pitched it the night before.

_'I wonder if I can get by without that stupid sling today? It's been…lets see…one, two, three days. He said a week and a half. I have at least the half part done. And it feels better.'_ she thought as she picked up the offensive lump of cloth off her floor.

"Relena! Don't forget your sling! And you'd better come down soon or we'll be late!!" Milliardo yelled up the stairs as if guessing her intentions.

_'Well I guess that answers my question.'_ Relena reluctantly began to pull the ugly, ding-white apparatus over her head. 

"Why did it have to be white? This thing already looks dirty! If I have to wear it anymore it's going to totally turn the color of mud." Just when she had successfully wrestled it into a comfortable position over her shoulder the phone rang.

'Err…Hilde if that's you and you make me late…' Relena rushed across the room to answer her phone. She blindly tripped over dirty laundry and a shoe, but other wise made it to the phone in time. 

"Hello." 

No one answered her.

"Hello? Is anyone on the line?" She asked. Heavy breathing echoed loudly over the line. Relena pulled the phone away from her ear to stair at the receiver. When she listened again all she could hear was a dial tone. Relena slowly replaced the phone in its cradle.

_'Was that some prank call? Or was it something to do with…'_ Chills ran up and down her arms. She didn't want to finish the thought. Her room seemed darker now.

"Relena!"

"OKAY! I'm coming!"

_'No. I refuse to think every little thing is a threat against me. Probably some little kid playing hooky today.'_ Relena picked up her homework and headed downstairs where an impatient Milliardo waited by the door. She tried to force the phone call to the back of her mind, but try as she might it still nagged at her right below the surface. 

She arrived with her brother at school twenty minutes before the bell rang. Relena headed for her locker grateful for the extra time she had this morning.

'I like walking the halls when it's not so over crowed and it's quiet. No one rushing me…I can take my own sweet time.'

But when she got there, and saw who waited for her, Relena almost turned around and headed to her homeroom with out her books.

_'Why God do **they** insist on doing this?'_

Dou saw her, unfortunately before she could disappear back around the corner, "Hi Rellie! What's up!?" 

She slowly came toward her locker waving to the boy and his silent companion half-heartily.

"I didn't know you got here so early in the morning guys." She commented.

Duo's grin was so wide Bozo would have been proud and maybe even a bit envious too. He was wearing his trademark black trench coat and Relena had to hide a small smirk. That boy was someone who would never change. Heero, predictably, glared at her as she approached her locker. Relena desided to ignore him and his "Death to all humanity" glare for the moment. After all for the first time in months she had enough time to spare to straiten her locker and make sure her books were in order.

  She balanced her homework assignment on her hip and reached for the combination hooked on the grey metal door. It came off into her hands without the required code-combination. Relena frowned slightly. That shouldn't have happened. No one had that combination but her and she didn't remember leaving it off yesterday. She brought the lock up for a closer look. The paint was scratched all off of one side of it and the dial was bent.

"Relena?" One of them asked her, but she wasn't sure which one. Absently she handed her homework to one of them.

"My locker has been messed with. I think someone must have broken into it." Relena slowly opened the door of her locker. Everything was gone. All her books for class and from the library, and all the pictures Hilde had drawn for her over the years. It was so thoroughly cleaned out that not even the sticker that read "PRINCESS" was left on the wall. Only a messily scrolled note tacked to the inside of the door that read:

**IT'S NOT RIGHT TO STEAL. STAY AWAY FROM HEERO YUY!**

 Relena quickly slammed the door shut. She leaned against it, forgetting about the boys standing next to her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All the special things she had collected from three years in high school were gone and she was at lost as to how to get them back.

"Relena are you okay?" It was Heero's voice next to her ear.

"Everything's gone." Her voice broke on the last part. Heero thought she was near tears but when she looked up he could see anger clearly written in her eyes.

"Some jerk took all my stuff. They even took my STICKER." Her voice rose in volume the more she talked until she was almost yelling.

"Relena, calm down and tell us what's wrong." Duo tried to soothe her when he saw Heero's eyes narrow. "We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong. "

"Don't you try to tell me to calm down, "Relena swung around to face him, "I'm not a child!" 

She was losing control over her angry. She felt violated somehow, as if it were she and not the locker that had been broken into. Tears stung her throat. She almost let them fall, almost until Heero spoke.

"If you didn't act like a child, people might treat you differently." Heero's voice was cold. Relena faced him again and noticed for the first time that he was the one holding her books. She reached over and yanked them from his grasp. Pain ripped through her arm as she almost fell. Heero reached out a hand to steady her. Relena flinched out of his hold when she was standing upright again. 

"You're a fine one to tell me about acting like a child. You act like you're so bad with that glare of yours, but your not. You're just a snob that can't pass a test without D-" Heero's hand clamped down on her words. Relena's eyes were wide over his palm.

"There are some things best not said in anger Miss Dorlian. People find they regret them later when they've cooled down." Heero had leaned in very close to whisper this to her. Relena stiffened at the feel of his warm breath on her cheek. Her heart was beating wildly as she stared into his eyes. Up close they didn't look nearly as icy as before. They looked like a stormy, blue ocean…

The bell rang. The spell was broken but he didn't let her go.

"Did some one brake into your locker?" Relena's eyes were wide over his palm and she managed to nod.

Heero blinked then let her go. Relena stumbled back from him and grasp for breath. For a minute she's thought he was going to kiss her. What really disturbed her was that she would have let him.

"Dou, I think Relena needs you to walk with her to the office to report her missing books." Heero said stiffly.

"But Heero-"

"She doesn't require both of us just for that." Heero interrupted the braided boy as he was walking away. Duo looked at the locker, which he now knew was empty, then at Relena. She was looking at the ground. He sighed. Heero was getting farther way the longer Duo waited. When Relena still hadn't looked up he desided to just do what the other boy had told him to.

"Come on, Rellie, the sooner we get this reported the sooner you can have your stuff replaced." He told her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that Duo, and I'm sorry for almost saying…you know." Her voice was contrite. Duo grinned at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, princess, you were just shocked is all."

"Still---"

"Nope, you're not allowed to talk about it anymore! And if it makes you feel better I'll be sure to get you another sticker." He winked at her. Relena managed a laugh and felt better.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," then, "Do you think he'll stay mad at me for long?"

"One can never tell with Heero, but I think he was more angry at himself than at you. Oops here it is. I really can't let Ms. Une see me right now…so I'll just wait out here for you okay?" Duo told her as he opened the door. Relena looked at his questioningly.

"Don't ask, long story."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She gave a little wave and disappeared inside.

AN. Sorry it's been such a long time…I was working this summer and then I started the 12th grade…and so has my faithful beta reader…so we've both been very busy. But the story is up dating now…and I hope the next one will be soon!!! Now, my beta hasn't actually sent this chapter back to me…so I might revise it later on when she does…so bare with me minna-san, ne?

Love bunchies!!!!

The Purple Ghost

Revised 3/12/03


	9. The trouble with bleach

Chapter 11: The trouble with bleach.

AN: I don't own it!!  OH, NEWLY REVISED!!

For the rest of the morning Relena tried not to think about Heero. After all, they weren't really friends; he'd only been hanging around her for two days. So she didn't owe him anything, right? And she wouldn't miss him if he desided go back to ignoring her, right?

Right…

_'I like it better this way anyway. Without them following me around my life can go back to normal.'_

 She told herself this whenever Duo sent her a look of concern, or when ever Heero glared in her direction. Like right now, during Mr.O's math class. Duo had had English so she'd walked herself to geometry, but first Relena had to find Hilde and borrow a textbook. By that time she was late for class, so the only open spot in the whole room had been, predictably, right in front of Heero Yuy. Relena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She looked at her watch and slumped lower in her desk. The class would be over in just four minutes. She could last that long without her head exploding from Heero's glare couldn't she?

_'What's his problem anyway? What I said this morning wasn't that bad. Really it wasn't, I just almost accused him of cheating, and in my defense it was a natural assumption, he does hang around Duo. But I guess it was stupid to say that out loud…erg…is he STILL glaring?'_

She glanced at her watch for the second time in as many minutes and sat up straight.

_'It'll be over right about---'_

**RING**

_'---now.'_

Relena gathered up her books as quickly as she could with a sling impeding her progress. She wasn't prepared for the hand that reached out and took the heavy textbooks from her. 

"Hey!" She turned around and grabbed for the book. Heero simply held it out of her reach.

"Sit." He pointed back at her desk.

"You can't order me around!" Relena fumed and tried again to reach her books, "I'll be late for my next class!"

"Your going to wait until it's a little less crowded, then I'll walk you there." His voice was calm and unruffled.

"Has anyone ever told you that your overbearing, arrogant, and---" She was just getting warmed up when he interrupted.

"Yes, I've heard that before. Okay, you can go now." He moved aside so she could walk to ward the door.

"Can I have my books now." She tapped her foot and held out her good hand.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll run off." Relena rolled her eyes, but didn't argue any more.

"Lena? You're staring off into space again!" Cathy commented as she walked with Relena to her chemistry class. They always walked together since Cathy's next class was just three doors down. Heero was a silent shadow following a few feet behind.

_'At least he stopped glaring at Cathy every time she walks up.'_

"I am? I'm sorry Cathy. I just have a lot to think about today, that's all." Relena pulled her elbows closer to her chest as a group of hurried 9th graders ran by trying to remember were their next class was.

_'I guess I'm kinda glad I had chem. homework last night. I don't have to try and borrow anyone else.'_

"I heard about this morning Lena…I'm sorry, but don't worry, they'll find your stuff soon." Cathy patted Relena's back sympathetically.  Relena thanked her with a slight smile for trying to cheer her up.

"I know that…it's just…some of it will never be replaced…and that makes me…I don't know…Angry, I guess." Cathy threw her another sympathetic glance and said with regret.

"Listen, I've got to go now, but call me tonight and we'll have a girl talk okay?"

"Okay." Relena nodded and watched her hurry on to class before walking into her own classroom.  Heero followed her in and took one of the only two seats that were left. Once again it looked like the only seat left for her was in front of Heero Yuy. Relena glanced at her watch. If she hurried she'd have just enough time to get a hall pass before the bell rang. And if she timed it just right Heero wouldn't be able to follow her either. Relena didn't spare a glance in Heero's direction as she headed for the strange Doctor of Chemistry who stood at the head of the class.

"Dr.J, I'm needed for an important debate club meeting during this period. Mr. Treize told me I should get a hall pass from the teacher I had during this period."

"Reason." The man didn't look up from his lesson planer.

"Sir?"

"What is the _reason _for this all important meeting that's taking place during my _class_ Miss. Dorlian? It's not that hard to understand." His strange eyeglasses hid his expression, but Relena got the distinct impression that he wasn't happy.

"Oh…um…It's for the uniform thing…something about how we're going to count the ballots and such." Relena laughed nervously. 

'Why are all the teachers here so strange? Chemistry taught be a man with a metal claw hand, Math taught by a man with a fake nose…And his glasses…I wonder if he even has **eyes** under those…'

"Here." He handed over a small piece of paper with his metal claw. Relena stood for a minute before she realized what he was handing her.

"Thank you sir." She said as she took the pass. Hesitantly she shot Heero a glance.

_'Well he's not a very happy camper.'_ If looks could kill, his would have cremated her on the spot. Relena felt a small seed of guilt form in her mind.

_'He was only trying to keep you from getting hurt.'_ A part of her pointed out, but the other part, the one that was tired of being followed around and treated like a child, squelched it.

'What could happen? I'm just going out side to sit in the sun. It's not like I'll be alone there will be others having lunch out there too.'

So she gave the glaring boy a little flippant wave right before she disappeared out the door.

Relena found a quiet place to sit in the open-air courtyard provided for the students to eat in during nice weather days. Today, for some reason it was all but empty, but Relena didn't give that much thought. She was more concerned with eating the bag of Chex Mix ™ she'd bought for lunch.

'Milli would just kill me if he saw this. I can just hear him now, going on about healthy foods vs. junk foods. Who eats carrots for lunch anyway...?'

Relena let her thoughts wonder over the advents of the last few days as the courtyard began to fill up around her.

_'I should apologize to Heero for that little wave thing, and the thing this morning, and ditching him…okay maybe not for ditching him…but definitely for the wave thing as I left, but really it was funny._

Relena was too deep in thought to notice the eyes that watched her or the whispers. A few tables away a girl with long blonde hair and pointy eyebrows handed a boy a full glass clear liquid. She whispered in his ear for a moment, and then gave him a shove toward Relena.

Relena sighed and looked up that the sun throw the trees that shaded the courtyard, "It's about time for Cathy and Hilde to come in. I wonder if they can help me with chem. Notes la—" She never got to finish her thought because the boy walking past her table suddenly tripped over some invisible line on the pavement. The cup of water he was holding flew from his hand and into her lap. She stood up with a shriek and watched at the glass his the ground and shattered. In the end she was drenched from the chest down and surrounded by shards of sharp glass.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to trip!" The guy grabbed some napkins off a nearby chair and gave them to her. Relena looked down at herself and helplessly dabbed at the edges of the giant wet spot. Her nose told her that something wasn't right. She held the paper napkin close to her nose and sniffed.

"Bleach." Relena looked around for the guy but he was no where to be seen, "He did that on propose didn't he?" She asked herself quietly.

Hilde and Cathy arrived to see Relena trying to at least pat her skirt dry. The bleach was causing it to fade and turn a strange pick color.

"Oh, Relena what happened to you?" Hilde asked as she looked around of something else to help clean the girl up with. Cathy was busy looking for something to sweep the glass out of the way with.

"Some guy threw bleach on me." Relena fumed out, "I was just sitting here and then—" she didn't finish. Hilde could clearly see for herself what had happened.

"Are you hurt? I mean did the glass cut you anywhere?" Cathy asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. I'm more mad, and it's kind or hard to breath with all the bleach fumes." Relena replied as she gave up trying to dry her skirt.

One of the entrances of the courtyard opened, heralding the arrival of a confused Duo and an angry Heero.

"Relena what happened to your school uniform?" was the first thing Duo wanted to know when he got to where she was standing. Relena looked down sighed at the wide splotches of pink on her new uniform.

"Bleach." Heero's voice was a monotone; Relena gave a jerky nod of her head.

"A guy tripped and accidentally spilled it on me, no bother." She hoped the lie sounded convincing.

"But you told us he meant t—" Hilde wrinkled her forehead and tried to correct her, but Relena cut her off.

"He meant to apologize, I'm sure. He was just too scared to hang around long. I guess someone I've been hanging around with recently is scary beyond all reason." She glared pointedly at Heero before glancing at Hilde. The other girl nodded her head slightly as if to say she'd caught on.

"Who was he?" Duo spoke up from behind his friend.

"I don't know I was too busy being shocked to get a good look." Heero crossed his arms and sent her a look that said he didn't appreciate her cheekiness.

"I don't believe you." He stated.

"Could someone go get my brother? I need to go home and change clothes really bad." She ignored his and worked on shrugging out of her vest, which wasn't easy with her sling. The red of the vest had stained the white shirt underneath, but at least her eyes weren't watering as bad.

"I'll go now." Hilde volunteered. Cathy left with her to get a broom to clean up the grass. Some late arriving students looked at their small group funny, but none approached.

"It wasn't an accident." Heero spoke again after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Relena tried to evade the question. Duo looked uncomfortable and started to play with a button on his trench. 

"Relena, Tell me—"

"Relena!" Milliardo had just arrived on the scene. She felt grateful, maybe he would take her home so that she wouldn't have to answer Heero's questions. 

"Your sister's okay Mr.Peacecraft. Very little bleach got on her skin and none of the glass cut her. The only damage is to her clothes." Hilde told him before he could freak out.

"Who did this to you?" Milli leaned down to see into Relena's eyes.

Heero snorted, "That's what I'd like to know." Relena ignored his as she had been doing.

"I don't know brother. I just want to go home. I can't take much more of this day. First my locker, …and…and now this…." Relena knew she was babbling on some level, but she couldn't seem to stop the stream of words pouring form her mouth. Milliardo's presence brought out the hurt little girl inside of her. If Milli was here that meant she didn't have to be strong anymore. Her brother always made everything better.

"Relena, I can't take you home. I have students and I've---" Millardo looked like he was about to start ringing his hands. Nothing could make him lose his usual calm like his baby sister in trouble could.

"I'll take her." A voice interrupted Milliardo. He turned to see who would dare to break into a conversation between brother and sister.

"Heero Yuy isn't it?" He asked suspiciously. This was the kid who had driven them to the hospital and who was supposed to be protecting his baby sister, his brain supplied for him.  Milliardo glared.

"Yes sir. I drove your car the other day. I don't mind taking her home if you can't." Heero didn't let the older man's glare bother him.

"Do you even have your license? I don't think I asked the other day" Milliardo leaned in closer, trying to use his height to intimidate the young man. Heero just raised his eyebrow. 

 "Yes sir, I do have my license. I've had it for 1 year, 2 months and 3 days. I've had no traffic violations and I make a point to always wear my seat belts." Heero ignored Duo's snicker as he recited his driving history for Relena's brother. Heero knew that if he was ever going to make up for not protecting Relena like he promised he'd have to get her brother to trust him again. 

Something in Milliardo's eyes told Heero that he had said the right thing. Relena on the other hand was sure that her brother would never agree to such a thing. After all he did a background check on all the mothers in the car pull when she was in elementary. And that drive to the hospital hardly qualified as proof-positive of his experience in driving. But Milliardo's next words surprised her.

"Okay, I'll let you take her home. But if you so much as harm one little hair on her head…." Milliardo left the sentence hanging as he stared into the teenager's eyes. Heero nodded his head in understanding.

"You have my word sir." Heero turned to Relena and motioned for her to follow him. She ignored him. There was no way she was going with him. Milli must have lost his mind. Heero on his part was getting impatient.

"My car's this way." 

"I'm not going with you."

"Yes, Relena you are."

"No, I'm not." They faced off and glared at each other, Milliardo cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Relena, you need to go now, I'm got to go back to class." Relena had her hands propped on her hips and her eyes promised pain to the tenth degree for both of them. She couldn't believe that they had both made that decision without asking her or even listening to what she wanted. It just didn't feel right to her, not being asked if she wanted to leave school grounds with some boy she barley knew.

"No. "Both Heero and Milliardo looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I said no. I will not go with _him_." Relena folded her arms across her chest, ignoring the dampness that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Relena," Milliardo spoke with extreme patients," You don't have to go with him, but as I was saying, I can't take you home. So if you stay here you'll have to stay in those clothes." Here he wrinkled his nose, "And I don't think any of us want you to do that."

Relena could feel her resolve weaken at the thought of spending hours in these clothes. A vivid vision of what the bleach would be like dry flashed before her eyes. Slowly she shook her head in a sign of resignation. She turned toward Heero to apologize but the smirk on his face made Relena want to tell him to shove his car up his…well you know. She opened her mouth to tell him just that but she caught a whiff of the bleach. There was no way her lungs could take more of this. Relena desided to simple hold her head high and walk toward the parking lot, leaving Heero to follow in her wake. She didn't turn around when she heard Duo laughing either, but she started planning his gruesome death right then and there.

"Hey, Buddy, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Duo, I'll kill you." Heero called over his shoulder.

_'__Note to self, my brother has lost his mind. Really he has…sending me home with this guy…he could be a rapist or…Well I guess not.'_ Relena glanced over at him.

"I hope you know we are going to talk about today in class."

'I knew I shouldn't have given him that little smart-alecky wave.'

A.N.

Okay, so I _have_ to respond to some of the reviews I got last time…

 I just want you all to know that I have nothing against Noin. In fact, she's one of my favorite female anime characters of all time. I'm just trying to portray how Relena feels when someone new comes into her life. Some one who has the potential to come between her and her brother. Who has, by the way, been her mother/father for 12 years. 

And to answer another question, all the normal het. Pairings will be in this story. I'm planning arcs for every one. I do have some almost never heard of parings in mind too…but nothing too far out. And for the record…I LOVE 5XSP…

Oh, and before any of you ask…I KNOW Relena is being, shall we say…overly picker on?…But keep in mind, this is a comedy…and while some of what happens to her isn't funny…well the point is that in serious fanfics Relena is always having something bad things happen to her…kidnapping…death…poison in her tea…and so this is kinda a parody of that…Sorry if that offends some of you…And don't get me wrong I love Rellie just as much as any other 1xR fan….This is just for fun…

And does bleach do that to anyone else? I get near that stuff and it's like my lungs shut down…eesh…you should have seen me trying to clean my tub…I almost passed out…but that's another story…

OH!! One more thing…thanks to all my other reviewers…I love you!!! You beautiful people you!!!!!And I love my Beta reader!! Wongy!! Even though she hasn't gotten to read this chapter yet. So we all know that as soon she read it I'll have to make small revisions. Don't worry though…I'm sure you have nothing to worry about.

Revised 3/14/03


	10. Open the Door

Chapter 12: Open the Door.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the lent in my pocket (it's on loan from the dryer) So that answers anyone's questions about me owning anything to do with Gundam Wing.

The ride home was silent. Relena's fingers feverously played with the balled up vest in her lap. Heero didn't take his eyes off the road or acknowledge her presence in any way. 

_'Okay…he told me we were going to 'Talk about what happened in class today.' So why's he ignoring me?'_ Relena frowned and shifted in her seat. She sighed slightly then peaked over at him. No response. Relena was beginning to feel irritated.

_'Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want him to talk to me about it. I WANT him to leave me alone…just like he's doing '_ But those thoughts didn't make her feel any better.

 Relena's mind began to wonder in the oppressive silence. This whole day felt like a dream. 

_'No scratch that…it was a nightmare'._ This whole day had been like one long nightmare. First her locker getting broken into and the fight at her locker with the boys, then the bleach, which in her mind was so childish, really pouring _bleach_ on someone? 

Now the straw that could very well break the camels back, driving home with Heero Yuy. Relena sighed again. Why did he even care what happened to her? Last week she'd just been another face that he ignored…now he was acting as if her safety was all he cared about. And, really, what was he protecting her from? A few bullies? She'd had to handle worse on her own before…why now did he care…when she didn't want him to?

Relena tried to rotate her stiff shoulders but the movement reminded her why she was wearing a sling. She gasped in pain, but manages to turn the sound into a cough.

'You know, I think I forgot to take those pills today…go figure.'

Because her back was partially turned to him, Relena didn't see the look of concern flash across his eyes at her cough. Heero could easily tell that the girl next to him was in pain. He increased his speed a little in hopes of getting her home sooner.

 A few minutes later Heero turned onto her street. Relena was definitely feeling the need for painkillers by the time he located she midsize while split-level house she and Milli had lived in since her parents died. Relena wasted no time waiting for Heero. As soon as the car was in park she opened her own door and got out. For the first time since they got into the car together Heero openly turned his eyes on her. He assessed her quickly while she struggled to get her stack of books from the tiny back seat of his car. With out saying a word he walked around the car and took the awkward load from her. 

"Why can't you just care these in a bag like a normal person?" He asked.

"No one asked you to carry them." Relena snapped back.

"Well, it was either take them from you now, or help pick them off the ground later when you dropped them." He commented back in a calm voice that made her want to scream and pull his messy brown locks out.

Heero knew her shoulder was giving her lots of pain because he had heard the gasp-cough in the car. It had almost made him break his vow of silence. Truth be told every sigh had almost had him talking, but his anger still held him back. He had to think about what he was going to say to her before he tried to talk about what happened today, because if he didn't…

 Relena reached under the dread potted fern near the front door for the house key. Her hands wear shaking slightly and she almost dropped the key once.

'Now is not the time for a case of butter fingers! Not in front of him…' 

 When she finally got a secure grip on the little key she shoved it toward the lock, but for some reason the damn thing would **_not go_** in. Heero was getting impatient beside her. She could tell from the way he shifted back and forth on his feet. Finally he sat down her books and reached for the key. Relena ignored his 'helping' hand and continued to stubbornly try to impale the lock with the key. Some how that lock came to represent all her problems of late and she was determined to kill it with the key.

"Let me have the key." Heero's voice was quiet but the hint of inpatients rang loud.

"No" Relena said as she continued to stab the key at the lock. Heero, tired of watching the hopeless situation, took matters into his own hands and reached around her for the key himself.

"I said **_NO_**!" she yelled and held the key tightly to her chest where no polite male would put his hands. Relena stepped away from the door unconsciously so that she'd have room to run away with the key if she had too.

"What is your problem? I'm only trying to help you! Stop acting like a child!" Heero through his hands in the air and stepped toward the door of the house, letting the girl have the room she seemed to need.

"I'm not acting like a child! And this is all your fault anyway!!" Relena's eyes flashed with anger. Neither of them stopped to consider that they were fighting about something other than the key.  Heero ran frustrated fingers threw his hair.

"Why do you say that? I don't understand how all your problems could be my fault. I'm not the one that made you run off and get into trouble today!" he said between clenched teeth.

"You volunteered to take me home!" She pointed out with a strange since of triumph.

"You ran away!"

"Yeah, well being with you got my stuff stolen." She retorted.

"What?" His voice was back to its normal level but held a wary quality that made Relena nervous.

She looked at him strangely, "Didn't you see the inside of my locker?"

"No, you slammed it to quickly, but I know that every thing was stolen" He looked at her as if trying to gage what she hadn't told him.

Relena reached inside the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was the note that had been in the inside of her locker. She threw it at his chest.

"There does this answer your question?" As he opened it Relena tried to push past him. She was beginning to realize just how stupid it had been to let him between her and the door. Heero's arm shot up and blocked the doorway as he finished reading the simple angry words. 

Relena whipped her head around to face him. 

_'Bad idea.' _ She thought when she noticed that her nose was only inches away from his. She could feel his warm breath fanning her cheek softly. For a moment she couldn't remember why she had been yelling at him or even care. His eyes had changed from the hard navy they had been only seconds ago to a warm cerulean color. A color she could happily drown in.

"Relena," His voice was just as soft as his eyes and full of intensity. "I want you to listen closely. I don't plan to leave you alone again. I will not stand by while you come to harm because of me." If possible he leaned in closer to her. Their lips were almost touching.

"Don't I get a say in this?" She momentarily forgot about how close they were standing or wanting to drown in the ocean of his eyes to protest.

"No you don't. You don't know what you want." Heero let his eyes drifted down to her lips. She wasn't even thinking romantic thoughts at the moment, because this jerk had spoiled those for her with this attitude.

"I do know what I want. I---" The rest of her sentence was cut off when Heero brought his lips down on hers. Relena froze for a moment.

_'Heero Yuy, kissing me?'_ She couldn't process the overload of information that her senses were receiving fast enough and her body took over for her mind. She responded to the kiss with as much fervor as Heero. After what could have been days or minutes, she was never quite sure, Heero pulled back. Relena was in a daze. She didn't even respond when he took the key from her limp hand. Heero would have found that funny if he hadn't have been just as affected by the kiss. 

After he unlocked the door (she had the key upside down the whole time) he met her gaze.

"Open the door, Relena." He said quietly, " I have to go back to school and you need to clean up. I'll call you tonight." Heero backed away from Relena and headed to his car. He had no clue what had come over him just now. 

'Her eyes when she's mad—No Heero you can't let that girl get under your skin. You have a girl friend remember?  Not that she'll be your girl friend for much longer, but still, that kiss should never have happened.' But Heero's last glimpse of Relena was of her standing by her half open door with her hand pressed to her lips. Heero Yuy didn't realize it, but he was falling, and he was doing it fast and hard.

~*~*~*~*~

Relena wondered around the empty house of a few minutes trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, yes…shower." She shook her head to get rid of the dazed feelings that had lingered after the kiss.

"It was just a kiss, nothing to get all light headed over." She told her self as she picked out some clothes to wear after her shower.

 After about 15 minutes she was out of the shower again, now smelling of fresh lily instead of household cleaner. Relena leaned closer to the mirror while brushing out her long hair to check on her bruise, but her eyes migrated up to her lips.

"I have to stop thinking about that kiss. About him altogether." But she couldn't forget what it had felt like to have Heero that close to her. One part of her didn't even want to forget about it, that part that believed in love and generally mushy stuff.

"I wonder if he really will call?"

The End of Chapter.

AN. So…there was a bit of romance in that huh? I just HAD to have them kiss!! It feels SOOOOOO good!!

Teeheehee

Okay so your all wondering about what comes next, right? Will he call her? Will they end up going on a date? Will the world end tomorrow? Will hamsters fall from the sky? What could possible happen next?

Well, I could tell you the future, but don't you like finding out about it at your own speed?

Teeheehee

Just because it's almost Christmas I'll give you a small preview for the next chapter!!

**Chapter 13: Break-ups and Make-ups.**

"I was going to marry Zechs after graduation but when the Dorlians died he became your legal guardian. Zechs desided that no young woman wanted to take care of a 5 year old right out of school. So he broke up with me. I tried to talk him out of it but you know how he is…" A small tear slipped down Noin's cheek. " I was devastated. When the opportunity came to study in Italy I took it just to get away from all the sympathetic looks." Noin silents stretched out between them.

**"Is that all?" Relena asked.**

**"Well, that's all of that story." Noin smiled and whipped her eyes.**

**"But why did you come back?" Noin was thoughtful for a moment before answering.**

**"Well---------"**

Hmm…I guess you'll just have to wait to find out huh?

Ja ne!!

Ghostie-chan signing off!!!

Revised 3/17/03


	11. Breakups and Makeups

Chapter 13: Break-ups and Make-ups.

NEWS FLASH: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FIC.

Heero pulled into the parking lot at school with a squeal of his tires. He stepped out of his car and slammed the door so hard one would think it was the root of all his problems. Heero marched past groups of students lounging or making out without paying them much mind. He had a mission and nothing would distract him from getting to point A.

'I have to talk to Duo. Then I have to talk to Dorothy.'

He came past the junction in the school hallway with out much thought as he headed for the Library. Hands reached out from the darkness and pulled him roughly into the shadows. Heero tried to break out of the hold of the person behind him, but it was no use unless he really wanted to cause a scene.

"What do you want?" Heero asked he assailant angrily.

"I promise to let you go if you'll listen to me." The grip on his arms loosened somewhat and Heero nodded his consent. With a jerk he turned to see just who had pulled him into this dark corner.

"I'm very sorry for such un-polite methods of talking to you…but I saw no other way to do it."  Heero squinted his eyes to get a better look at the smaller person in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Heero asked. He could make out blonde tousled hair but that was about it.

"We have AP History together and advanced trigonometry. I'm Quatre Winner." Quatre stepped closer so that Heero could see him more clearly. Heero eyed him suspiciously.

"So what does the principles brat want with me?" Heero wasn't in the mood to be nice. Not that he ever was in the mood to be nice.

"Well, as you know I'm helping Relena with the uniform stuff and I heard through the grape vine that she had had an accident this morning. I know what you and Duo are trying to do, and I want to help." Quatre looked determined as he said this, as if he was sure that Heero would refuse his help. But he was wrong.

"Okay." Came Heero's monotone voice. If the guy wanted to help, and it would get him to go way, fine by Heero.

"Wha—" Quatre looked confused. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Heero Yuy was notorious for not excepting help from anyone.

"You said you wanted to help right? Well I don't really care if you do or don't." Heero was trying his best not to get impatient, but he really had some important business to take care of.

"Yes…but—"

"I want you to find Duo Maxwell and tell him that Relena didn't ell us everything this morning. Give him this note," Heero handed Quatre the note Relena had thrown at him. "And tell him to meet me in the Library during last period."

"Alright." Quatre smiled grimly, "Thank you for trusting me." Heero didn't answer as he headed for the proverbial lions den. Yes that's right, he was going to pay a visit to his girl friend.

Quatre walked into the library looking for the master hacker himself. He had the note Heero had passed him clutched tightly in one hand. His eyes scanned the brightly light room but he didn't see Duo.

_'If I was Duo Maxwell, were would I be? Hmmm…In the darkest place I could find…'_ So on that hunch Quatre headed toward the back of the library where all the really old books were kept. Sure enough there sat Duo hunched over an English book with an awed expression on his face.

"You study?" Quatre asked in shock. Duo gave a little squeak and slammed his book closed.

"God man, don't scare a person like that." He grabbed his chest rather dramatically.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised. I-I mean everyone knows what you do—"

"Just because I sell answers to stupid, lazy kids that have money to burn doesn't mean I don't want to learn." Duo informed him with a hurt expression.

"Your right, I shouldn't have judged you like that." Quatre looked downward toward the floor. Duo smirked at how gullible the other boy was.

"So what brings you to Shinigami's Lair?" He kicked his chair back so that it balanced on two legs and placed his arms behind his head.

"God of death's Lair? Why the God of Death?" Quatre asked in confusion.

 "Having trouble with History? English?" Duo ignored him and pulled a long sheet out of one of the many hidden pockets on his trench coat.

"Your Quatre Winner right? Let's see…on your last Science test you made an 80%…Chemistry with Dr.J not going well for ya'? Or maybe British Lit. with Mr.Peacecraft isn't your cup of tea. You made a 98% on his last teat though…." Duo looked up to see the young man before him turn quite red.

"I'm **_not_** here for test answers!" Quatre looked scandalized. Duo smiled at the young man. So this one was embarrassed was he?

"There's no need to feel embarrassed because you need a little…special…help with your work load." Duo spoke with his most convincing voice, "Now a days teachers expect you to know and remember so much, it's understandable that you---"

"No! Can't you understand? I'm not here for that kind of thing! I came to give you something!" Quatre spoke through clenched teeth. This guy was pushing his normally endless supply of patients. Duo let his chair fall back onto all four legs and hid his face in his hands.

"But Quatre! I'm not that kind of guy!" At the look on Quatre face Duo fell out of his seat laughing. Oh, this was priceless! The smaller boy finally relaxed his tense stance.

"Can't you be serious for a moment? I have a message from Heero." The change of face that Duo went through was surprising.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Duo sat up and straightened his trench coat. Quatre just stared trying to process the change from the person whom had moments before been laying on the ground laughing uncontrollably to this serious boy.

"Hey, Q-man, are you going to tell me or what?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Heero said to give you this note he got from Relena. He wants to meet you here during last period." Duo reached for the note and spent a moment reading it. He looked up when he'd finished.

"Why did he send you?"

"Because I want to help keep Relena safe." Duo looked at the blonde boy for a moment. He could see the determination in his eyes.

"Well, I don't think she's in much trouble anymore. A week from this Monday is the official voting day, so we only have the rest of next week to worry about, and since everything that could have possible have happened to her happened this week…well you get the picture. But then again Dotty is out for blood now so who knows?" Duo stood up and walked past Quatre.

"I'm going to wait for him up front. Heero always gets in such a tizzy if he has to look for me." Quatre nodded his head and moved to follow Duo when his eyes caught sight of Duo's English book.

"Wait Duo, you left your book!" Quatre rushed to the table to get it for him.

"No! Be careful with that!" Duo spoke urgently as Quatre lifted the book. Quatre looked up in confusion. Just then something fell out of the bottom of the book. Quatre reached done to pick it up. The nude woman on the cover of the magazine made his cheeks flame.

"You were studying, huh?" He handed the English book and the magazine over to Duo.

"I was studying her anatomy?" Duo offered.

"No, Duo that would only work if you had a Science book." Quatre pointed out.

"Umm…I needed inspiration for a poem?" Duo looked at Quatre innocently. Quatre just rolled his eyes. Duo, seeing that Quatre wasn't going to say anything more about it shoved the magazine back into the book.

"I own ya' one Q-man! Maybe I'll let ya' read the next issue!" Duo grinned at his newfound partner in crime. Quatre shuddered at the thought.

"No thanks Duo. I think I can find more tasteful things to read than The Pussy Police."

"Well, suit yourself! But you really have to appreciate a girl in uniform!" Duo noted cheerfully. Soon the two boys parted ways, Duo waiting for Heero to show up and Quatre heading for his last period class.

"What do my eyes deceive me? Its Heero Yuy come crawling back up from the pits of lower society "

Heero had just rounded the corner of a rather secluded courtyard that upper classmen liked to frequent. The boy that spoke was some cousin to Dorothy. Heero had never bothered to learn his name.

"Dorothy, I need to have a word with you." Heero glared at the blonde girl perched on top of the bench like some kind of Queen.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said here. After all, you are among friends." She smirked and raised her distinctive eyebrows. Her eyes told him he had hurt her, and she was angry.

"I know you were involved with the incidents against Relena today, and I'm not happy. I want you to leave her alone." Dorothy leaned back and taped her chin as if she was considering something.

"You want me to leave her alone? Can't you see she's just some bitch trying to take you away from me? I'm afraid I can't let her do that. It took me too long to get you." Heero just shook his head at her. A part of him felt sorry for the Drama queen sitting before him, but he pushed those feelings aside. This was the girl behind Relena's recent injuries and he couldn't afford to be soft hearted.

"You never had me Dorothy. I was just hanging around for the free peep shows. Now, you leave her alone or this could get really ugly." The way the color drained from her cheeks almost made him feel guilty. Almost.

"You don't mean that do you? You can't!" Heero didn't even answer her. He just walked away. Dorothy felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. Her hands were shaking badly as she raised them to her face. His word echoed in her ears as hot tears began to seep out of her closed eyes.

'It's not over.'

Duo was waiting for him when he walked into the library. He looked up to see the strained expression on his friends face.

"Break up with Dotty?" Duo asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Well, that's just too bad. I had it on good authority you guys were going to be voted "Most Dysfunctional Couple". Duo just smiled widely at Heero's death glare.

"Okay Buddy, what do you want us to do now?" Duo stood up and battled to get his arms into his heavy trench coat.

"I think I'm going to skip Mr.Kushrenada's AP History class and go see Mr.Peacecraft." Duo thought for a minute and then nodded.

"I don't think Mr.O will mind too much if I blow math."

So while the two friends went to pay a visit to everyone's favorite Lit. teacher, Relena also received a visitor. She opened the door to find her brother's girlfriend standing there.

"Ms. Noin?" she asked confused.

"Oh, Hi, Relena. Zeches said you were home early so I came to check on you." She looked a bit nervous standing outside.

_'If you're here to win me over so you can have my brother, then you might as well forget about it.'_ Relena thought as she glared at the spiky haired minus and did nothing to make her feel more at home.

"Okay, you've seen that I'm not dead. I'll tell my brother you stopped by!" Relena would have shut the door but Noin put up her hand.

"Don't you want to invite me in?" She raised an eyebrow at the glaring girl. Relena reluctantly opened the door wider. Noin wasted to time getting to the point.

 "Now let's get this straight, little one. I know you don't like me, and I really don't blame you. I'm a stranger to you, but I am going to become a big part of you life very soon, so just except what you don't have the power to change. Zeches and I were apart for a long time, and I'll be danged if you keep us apart anymore, I have waited 12 years, 3 months and two days to come back into his life." Noin softened her tone for the rest of her speech. "Please don't hate me for saying these things to you. I just want you to understand that I have no intentions of hurting your brother or you. In fact I'd like us to be friends. Now get dressed. We're going shopping!" Relena looked warily at the woman in front of her for a moment. She really didn't seem all that bad and the expression on her face was sincere.

'Note to self, my brothers new girlfriend might not be that bad…but she still can't cook.'

They were coming back from the mall. Relena sat in the passengers seat and watched the streets lights come on. She wasn't sure yet if she liked this strange woman, but hey, new shoes can go a long way into opening the door to her heart. Lu reached over and turned down the radio. Her eyes had gone serious.

"Do you want to know why I left 12 years ago?"

"What?" Relena asked, trying to sound as if she hadn't been wondering.

"I know you've been wondering why I didn't stay and help Mill raise you when your parents died."

"You knew us then? I mean I knew you did but…why would you stay and help him with me?" Relena wasn't playing at being slightly confused.

"Yes, I knew you then. I suppose I can't expect you to remember me. You were only 5 after all." She looked a Relena sadly then continued her tale.

"I was going to marry Mill right after graduation, but then a week before that date your parents died in that horrible wreck. Although he was only 18 and your half brother, Mill was determined to take care of you. I wanted to help out; I even moved in with you two and started reading child-rearing books. But Mill desided that no young woman right after high school could possible want to raise a small child. He broke up with me soon after we both graduated." A small tear slipped down her cheek before she continued.

"I was devastated, and no matter what I did he wouldn't change his mind. Then the opportunity came to study in Italy. I took it just to get away from the painful memories." Lu finished her story and let the silents stretch out in the car.

"Is that all?" Relena asked.

"Well, that's all of that story." Lu smiled.

"But why did you come back?" Relena had turned in the seat as far as her seat belt allowed.

"Well, that's another story entirely Relena." She answered calmly.

"But why did you come back?" Noin was thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Well," Lu paused dramatically," I can't tell you now because your brother promised to have supper ready for us."

Relena noticed for the first time that the car had stopped moving. She was in her own driveway. Relena looked at Lu in new light, maybe she didn't like the woman yet…but she wasn't all that bad.

Revised 3/17/03


	12. Surprise phone calls

Chapter 14: Surprise phone calls.

NEWS FLASH: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FIC.

Laughter rang from the dinning area of the Peacecraft house. For once Milliardo had cooked a real meal. It didn't matter that the meal consisted of scorched Betty Crocker ™ Chicken Fried Rice and still crunchy potatoes, He had put forth an effort and Lu, for one, was very proud. At least the salad was edible. 

Relena sat back and watched her brother interact with the young foreign language teacher. For the first time in years the burdens he always carried seemed to lift from his shoulders. Then it hit her. Her beloved brother was happy, and for that reason the idea of Lu being in their lives didn't bother her any more. 

'But we have to ask ourselves…Is it really good for two people who can't cook to fall in love? What are they going to feed the children?'

 Relena sighed and picked up her plate. If the lovers were going to make eyes at each other she might as well began to clean up the dinner mess. Her sling made gathering the dishes awkward and she almost dropped a water glass. Milli smiled at her.

"Don't worry Rel. We'll get it, I know it's hard for you with that arm. You can just go upstairs and…do homework or something." He gave a vague wave toward the stairwell. Relena didn't hang around for him to have second thoughts. 

'I think I've finally found a bright side to wearing this stupid sling! I get out of house work…pity I only have to wear it for a few more days.'

When she got to her room she found her eyes drawn to the pink cordless phone in the corner.

_'No, I will not do this to myself. I will not sit here and wait for him to call!"_

With determination she started in on her homework. Five minutes later she caught herself wondering just where she had gotten the Hello Kitty sticker that graced the base of her phone. With a growl she slammed her English book shut.

'Geometry. That'll take my mind off Heero.'

It was only when she started writing HY instead of HL (am I the only one that's done that?) to solve a proof that Relena gave up.

_'Errrg, He's **NOT** going to call me! Or maybe he already did, but I was gone…GOD, I need more distraction than Geometry can give me. I know we have a jar of chocolate icing here somewhere…and I think I can still rent the latest horror flick off Pay-Per-View'_ Relena sighed and got off her bed. She went to the door but stopped. She didn't really want to interrupt the adult's time alone.

_'Maybe I'll see if Hilde and Cathy are on the net. I need to check my e-mail, and anyway I don't need a whole jar of fudge icing I guess.'_ She walked over and switched her laptop on. As it was booting up she made a point to cover up her phone with a pillow.

_'There! Now I can't see it! Out of sight out of mind!!'_

A moment later she was logged into Yahoo Messenger. A helpful little box came up and told her that Hilde and Cathy were indeed on and inviting her to join them. Relena grinned and entered their conference.

(quick A.N…I know these are super cheesy chat names…but I couldn't think of anything better)

Peaceful_Dovey: Hi guys!! *superglomps* What did I miss at the Hallowed Halls of Hell?

Girl_with_Knives: *waves* School? No one wants to know about school! We want to know what happened when he took you home !!! J

Artistic_Chic: *whispers* Rumor has it he broke up with Dorothy as soon as he got back here.

Peaceful_Dovey: Nothing happened!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0_0 We had an argument and that's all. He broke up with Dorothy…interesting…*taps chin*

Artistic_Chic: *looks at Cathy* I think she's hiding something! Let's use—

Girl_With_ Knives: *looks back* You don't mean?

Artistic_Chic: YES! We shall use the wet noodle of death™!! *whips W.N.O.D out* MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Girl_With_ Knives:*evil grin* 

Peaceful_Dovey: No! Not that! I'll tell all! *sigh* We were arguing…and he kissed me…

Girl_With_ Knives: WHAT???!

Artistic_Chic: You go girl.

Peaceful_Dovey: But he said he'd call…and he hasn't *tear*

Girl_With_ Knives: Don't worry he'll call you!!

Artistic_Chic: Opps, I'm got to go! Dinneres finally here. I think it's that cute pizza guy! Hang in there Rellie!

Artistic_Chic has logger off.

Girl_With_ Knives: Trowa's coming over to take me out for a brother/sister movie night. I just love it when we can hang out! I mean, how many brothers let their twin sisters ride their bikes? Oh look, I can make his face!!  ///_*

Peaceful_Dovey: OH! That does look like him!! Well have fun and tell your twin I said hi!!

Girl_With_ Knives: I'll do that! And don't get down if that jerk doesn't call you okay?

Peaceful_Dovey: I won't I promise!

**Girl_With_ Knives has logged off.**

**Peaceful_Dovey has logged off.**

Relena sat back and sighed. Everyone was doing something tonight except her.

'And while everyone is having fun what am I doing? Waiting for that jerk to call me! Which I know he won't do…all guys are like that…lying cheats…errr…I hate them all!!!'

Relena flung herself down on the bed in disgust. The pillow hiding her phone had fallen to the floor sometime during her chat session. She signed and pulled Mr.Fuzzles close. She gave up all pretences of ignoring the phone, not that Mr. Fuzzles was ever fooled to begin with.

"I guess there's no point denying it, Mr. Fuzzles I want that stupid boy to call me. Heero, please call _soon_!"

She felt her eyes drift shut as she lay looking at thee phone. School, the accidents, shopping with Lu…It had all taken quite a toll on her. She felt herself slowly falling asleep.

*RING*

*RING *

"Go away! It's not time to wake up."

*RING*

"AHHHHHHHH!" Relena sat up straight in bed. That ringing wasn't the alarm it was the phone!! She fell out of bed in a tumble of limbs and blankets.

"Oww…" she managed to grab phone by the fifth ring.

"Hello…?" She tried not to sound out of breath but it was hard considering what she had gone through to get to the phone.

"Relena? You sound out of breath." It was Heero. Relena felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Did you have to run for the phone? That eager to talk to me huh?" His tone was slightly smug. Her smile disappeared.

"No, don't flatter yourself Yuy. I was actually sleeping." She informed him. Too late she noticed her mistake.

"Oh, so were you dreaming about me? Is that why you're out of breath?" Relena felt a blush rise up in her cheeks. The nerve of this jerk! And to think she had been looking forward to his call!

"I'm going to hang up now!" She nearly shouted into the phone.

"No! I'm sorry. I didn't call to start a fight." He sounded sincere so Relena restrained her desire to slam her poor pink Hello Kitty phone down.

"Okay, I won't hang up…yet." She went over to her bed and sat down.

"Thanks! Now, I wanted to know how long it would take you to get dressed to go out?" Relena got up and looked down at her clothes…They were a little wrinkled, but other than that she was presentable.

"It'd take me about 10 minutes." Relena went into her bathroom and picked up her brush to get some of the tangles out of her long hair.

"Nope, that's too long. Can you do it in 5?" He sounded like he was grinning. Relena found a pair of shoes in her closet and slipped them on.

"Well…my brother might not let me go out." She told him as she peeked in the mirror. This was as good as it was going to get in 5 minutes.

"Don't worry about that, I've taken care of it." Relena frowned in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? Her brother would never let her go out at--she checked the clock--- 8 p.m on a Friday night.

"Hey, are you descent?" His question brought her back from puzzling over his words.

"Is that your own twisted version of 'What are you wearing'?" Relena asked him sarcastically.

"Just answer that question!" His voice had a bit of impatiens tainting it.

"What if I don't want to answer it?" She grinned and lay back on her bed. By the sound of the static on the line, Relena guessed that Heero was on his cell phone. He would be here soon if her guess was good.

She heard him heave an impatient sign over the phone. The door to her room burst open and Heero stepped in. His eyes found her lying on her bed just as her phone fell to the floor.

"I asked if you were descent." He informed her with a wicked grin, "It's just too bad that you were."

Relena overcame her shock and sent a pillow spinning for his over-arrogant head.

HI!!! It's Me-e!!

I want to let you all know that I don't have any stock in Betty Crocker or Hello Kitty…I also don't own potatoes…I think that about sums it up.

Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, but I want to dedicate this chapter to a special friend of mine. She's the reason I've been able to update rather quickly this time!!

Happy 15 birthdays Rei!!

Revised 3/17/03


	13. Welcome to my dating nightmare

Chapter 15: Welcome to my dating nightmare 

NEWS FLASH: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FIC.

AN: Okay…I know it's late…but…ummm…I had a bad case of the DREADED WRITERS BLOCK!!! 

MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…

*looks around scared-like* Why does that always happen why I say that? *shakes head*…Oh well…I hope everyone likes this chapter!!

"Is he still following us?" Heero asked tensely.

"Yes." Relena said as she caught sight of her brothers SUV in the side mirror of Heero's sports car. The boy at the wheel frowned in concentration.

"Relena, I'm going to try to lose him, you need to put on your seat belt, okay?" Relena gulped and reached for the belt. This didn't beneficial to her health.

"O—KAA**_AY_**!" The last part ended in a shriek as Heero stomped on the gas. The car shot forward like a red bullet. Heero turned onto a side street going so fast that the back wheels slid around. At this point Relena noticed the insane gleam of pleasure in Heero's blue eyes. She was sure she was going to die.

"**HA!** You can't keep up with Wing can you?" Heero taunted the receding image of his teacher's headlights.

He smiled over at Relena and noticed for the first time that she was huddled in the seat with her arms raised protectively over her head. She seemed to be chanting, "I'm going to die...I don't want to die!"

Heero reached over and touched her knee. Relena's head never left the safety of her arms, but she did stop chanting long enough to yell at him.

"Heero don't you dare take one finger off that wheel or I swear a traffic accident will be the least of your worries!" Heero laughed but removed his hand from her knee.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked the silent girl. Relena could feel the car underneath her decrease in speed so she slowly sat up.  Heero watched Relena tap her chin thoughtfully out of the corner of his eye. He felt a small smile form on his lips at the sight.

'I've only really known her for a few days…yet I feel like I've know her forever.'

Relena didn't notice Heero looking at her; she was too busy figuring out what she wanted to do on so rare a night of freedom.

_'We could go bowling…but I don't want him to see how horrible I'm at that…we could go to that new sushi place on 4th street. Hmmm…what if he doesn't like sushi? And I've already eaten although chocking down food that Milli cooked can hardly be called eating. Or we could just go see a movie…but that's so cliché…Erg…I don't know what to do…If only this wasn't so awkward.'_

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked him back. Heero glanced at her trying to figure out what the blonde girl next to him might want to do on a first date.

_'Duo suggested bowling, but only because he knows I can't get that stupid ball down that run way thing…I could take her to that sushi place that just opened on 4th but…raw fish? What if she thinks it's gross? I could see if she wants to see a movie…but what if she thinks I'm just cheap?_

"I don't really care," he shrugged nonchalantly, "Do you have anything you really want to do?" Relena bit her lip and tried not to sigh in frustration at the circles this conversation was going in.

"I don't care either, I just want to have fun with you." She looked over at him and tried not to blush. Heero quirked his eyebrow up at her words, then he began to nervously drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

'I guess I'll go with tradition. Maybe something good will be playing tonight.'

"Well, would you like to go to a movie?" He asked tentatively. Relena sighed and relaxed into the cool leather of her seat. Now that the decision had been made she felt like she could breathe easy. Relena smiled over at him and reached for the dial to turn up the radio.__

"I'd like that very much, Heero."

"Your telling me that _xXx_ is sold out?" Heero asked the woman behind the glass ticket counter. She sighed and placed her head in her hands in pure anguish.

"Yes, like I've said twenty-three times kid, the only think not sold out is _Lilo and Stitch_. Now, do you want the tickets or not?" Heero's eyebrow began to twitch. Relena took this as a bad sign and finally intervened.

"We'll see that one ma'am. Please give us two tickets." The look the woman sent her was one of gratitude mixed with annoyance. Relena sighed and took a ten-dollar bill from Heero's hand.

"That will be 8 dollars miss. Enjoy your movie." The woman wasted no time giving them their change and sending the troublesome couple on their way.

"We will enjoy it thank you!" She took the tickets from the small tray that held them.  Heero still looked like he wanted to protest but Relena grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the line and towards the door of the theater. 

"Don't act like such a baby Heero, Hilde told me that she really liked this movie when she brought her little cousin to see it last week." 

"But Relen-" He had finally gotten up enough wits to protest.

"I'm going to find us some good seats. You can buy the popcorn…Oh and get some of those sour fruit thingies!" she pushed him toward the long line for concessions. But Heero wouldn't let himself be pushed.

"Relena—" he started again.

"I know what you're going to say. You don't want to watch this one—but for lack of more imagination…there's nothing else for us to d—" Heero stopped her with a finger pressed to her lips. He leaned close enough that she could feel his warm breath fanning her check.

"Relena make sure it's a dark corner, I don't plan on actually watching this movie." He smirked at the blush that crawled over her cheeks. Heero dropped his finer from her lips and turned in the direction of the snack counter.

The lights were dimming as Heero sat down beside Relena. She was still blushing from his comment earlier, but he noticed that she had picked the most isolated seats in the theater. He handed her a drink and those offal sour things she had asked for. Heero propped the popcorn between them so that they could share and settled down to watch the latest Disney magic come to life on the big screen. 

 The lights dimmed farther and Relena felt Heero's arms slip around her shoulder.

_'Why did he have to go and say that? Now I feel all nervous again!' _she thought as she took a long sip of the drink he had brought her. She didn't flinch away from his touch, but her cheeks flamed even more at the feel of his arm wrapping around her shoulder. Heero took this as a good sign and became bolder, as the opening credits began to play; he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Relena turned toward him with a glare, and slapped his arm lightly.

"I want to watch the movie!" She felt more than heard his laughter as he shifted closer to her in his seat. He managed to catch her eye and was leaning down to kiss her slightly opened lips when a small blonde blur streaked past him.

"RE-LEN-**_A_**!!" The blur jumped up onto Relena's lap and knocked Heero back away from her in the process.  Heero rubbed his head and sat even farther back in his seat to avoid more serious injury from the bouncing child who had taken possession of Relena's lap. Relena was trying to catch her breath back after the flying assault the child had landed to her chest had forced it out.

"Sylvie! What are you doing here?" She managed to ask the young girl who was trying to squeeze all the newly acquired air out of her lungs.

"I came to watch the movie with my mommy! She's right down there!" The little five year old pointed towards a woman sitting a few rows down. She waved up at Relena with a hopeful expression. Relena felt an ominous feeling rise up in the pit of her stomach.

"Mommy wants to know if I can sit with you, because she has to go to the bathroom because the new baby makes her have to go potty and I don't want to go, because I don't want to miss any of this movie, because Mari Krushrenada said it was good, and Mommy takes to long because of the new baby because…I don't know why…she just takes a realllllllly looooooong time, and then Mommy saw you, and she said I didn't have to go if you said I could sit with you, and so can it?! Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?!?" Sylvie punctuated each "huh" with a little bounce. Relena sighed and looked over at Heero. She then looked back down at Mrs. Noventa and back at Sylvie in her lap. Relena couldn't deny the pleading looks in both their eyes so she turned and mouth 'I'm sorry' to Heero then nodded to the girl's mother. Heero's eyes went wide in something that could only be labeled fear when Sylvie grinned hugely over at him and stuck her hand into the popcorn.

It was going to be a long movie.

As it happened Sylvie stayed with them through the whole movie. This caused Heero much pain and suffering because whenever he made a move to get closer to Relena the brat interfered. She even bit him once when he tried to put his arm back around Relena's shoulders. The movie was surprisingly good, he even found himself whipping some moister out of his eyes at the end, but Heero blamed that on his allergy to children.

The lights came back on overhead and Sylvie drug Relena down to were her mother was waiting on them. Heero followed at a slower pace, not really wanting to meet the brat's mother. Relena leaned in and gave the older woman a warm hug and patted the little girl on the head. Heero watched as she laughed at something the mother said to her. He felt like smiling just from hearing the sound—then he caught sight of the devil in child costume and all desire to smile faded. 

 Relena made her way back to the scowling Heero a few minutes later. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry with the way their date had gone so far.

"I'm so very sorry that happened Heero." She said when she noticed the pained expression on his face. He tried to smile at her as he rubbed the bruise on his arm. It came out as more of a grimace.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm allergic to children?" his voice had a dull quality to it that made Relena nervous.

"No…you never mentioned that." She walked along beside him back to the car in silence.

"Heero, are you mad?" She asked hesitantly. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No, I'm not mad, just wondering if I need a shot after getting bit by that…that…monster." He raised his arm and examined the invisible bite marks in his arm. Relena swatted his arm and relaxed. She pulled his hand up and looked at his watch to see how late it had gotten.

"I have 2 hours before I have to be home. Want to take me for a pizza?"

Surly the rest of the date couldn't turn out that bad could it?

AN!!!

Okay first off…I know this was the most OOC chapter to date. My only defense is…ummm…Heero hasn't been trained to kill…so he's not all…unfeeling like….

*hides from the barrage of blunt objects thrown her way*

This isn't my fault. Rice Ball, my devious muse told me what to write. It's his fault!!!

*points to the ball of rice with legs sitting beside the compy*

ummm…What else was I suppose to do here?…erg…I know some one had a question…*sigh* I'll try to answer it next time I guess…

Oh, I don't own xXx…or Lilo and Stitch…I haven't even seen xXx…but Lilo and Stitch is the very best Disney movie to date with the exceptions of The Emperors New Grove and Mulan…ummm I own nothing…

Anyway, FYI I'll post a chapter in this story every other week…giver or take a day or two. The opposite week I'm going to send working on my other GW story. As you can tell this part of the story is coming to a close…but please stick around for the next part!!!

Love you all bunchies and bunchies!!!!

The Purple Ghost A.K.A Hitomi Lei


	14. A New Rival Appears

Chapter 16: A New Rival Appears.

NEWS FLASH: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FIC. I DON'T OWN G-WING. IN FACT I DON'T EVEN OWN THE LENT IN MY POCKET. NOW THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU SUSPEIOUS THAT I MIGHT WANT TO MAKE MONEY OFF THIS. REST ASSURED THAT I'M MAKING NOT ONE PENNY.

An: This chapter starts out with some one other than Heero or Relena. Just so you want get confused I thought I'd tell you!!

The wind was rushing past them, tearing at their clothing and tussling their hair. He could feel his sister's arms tighten around his waist as they took a curb at break neck speed.

"Trowa! You need to slow down!" She called out. But she was laughing. He smiled too. She was the only person in his life that made him smile, well her and one other. He slowed the bike down a bit so that they could talk.

"How's your friend Relena? Haven't seen her since I picked you up the other day." Her arms loosened around his waist at the decrease in speed.

"You'd see her more if you actually came to school more! Trowa you miss so much!" she smacked him lightly in the arm then continued more seriously, "She's been having a bit of trouble recently, first over the uniform thing, then over her friendship with Heero Yuy." His hands clutched at the handlebars at the thought of some one hurting Relena.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, someone tripped her and she had to wear a sling and miss some school because of her injuries, then someone stole all the books and things out of her locker. That was this morning, and at lunch the same group dumped bleach on her clothes." Cathy could feel the muscles in her brother's chest tense and she smiled sadly.

'Trowa, I know you like her a lot, but your going to lose what ever chance you might have had because your just too slow at making a move.'

"Why didn't you tell me all this was happening?" He sounded angry with her. Cathy felt the need to remind his that they didn't live in the same house, so it was kind of hard to tell him things when he didn't come to school.

"You could of called me." He pointed out. Cathy felt the need again to point out that he sound have come to school more often.

"Plus I thought Quatre would tell you."

"He knew?! I wonder why he didn't tell me?" Cathy just shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't know you cared. Quatre might be your best friend, but that doesn't make him a mind reader." Trowa snorted.

"Brother, why would you have even cared if you were told, she's just my friend, plus Heero and Duo were doing all they could to keep her out of harms way. What more could you have done?"

He felt as though a knife had been driven into his heart. His own twin sister didn't know how much he cared for her friend? She didn't think he could have kept Relena safe? And the mention of that Yuy guy again.

'How could this have happened in such a short time? Will I lose her to some guy who doesn't even know her half as well as I do?' Cathy felt bad about saying those things to her brother, but she knew there was no way around it.

'He had to realize that Relena's not going to be free forever. If he likes her that much he's going to have to fight for her.' She sighed and lightly placed her head between his shoulder blades. Trowa was her only brother, and her twin at that. She didn't like to see him hurting so much. She decided to try and cheer him up.

"Trowa, turn right at the next stop light. I'm going to treat you to some of the best pizza you've ever had."

"Will that be all for you sir?" The waitress leaned over the table a bit subjectively and a bit of her cleavage showed over the top of her work uniform. Relena frowned at the open way this girl was flirting with Heero, but what made her even more upset was that he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"No, he doesn't want anything you have to offer." Relena told the girl with a warning tone in her voice. The waitress straightened up quickly and shot the blonde girl an angry glare. She flounced away with an expression that promised to turn their dining experience to pure hell.  Heero fought the urge to sigh.

"Relena, it'll be your fault if we get a burnt pizza, if we even get one at all." He told the frowning girl. Relena folded her arms and huffed. Of all the nerve! He was scolding her for sending that bimbo packing!

"I didn't like the way she was throwing herself at you. You should have been the one to say something if you didn't want me too." She pointed out to the obviously dim-witted boy beside her. Heero took a deep breath and tried not to get angry. 

_'Why does it seem like we can't ever go a few hours without fighting? Okay count to ten before opening your mouth that way you don't stick your foot in it.'_

"Relena, you shouldn't have worried about it. What do you think I am? Some sort of walking hormone? I won't just follow every girl that flirts with me like a puppy." His voice was calm, but his eyes had turned a stormy blue. Relena gulped. She was about to say something but he beat her to it.

"Look, for the remainder of this date can we forget that half the time you hate me? I'd like to enjoy our time without fighting with you." Relena's eyes opened a bit wider, she hadn't expected these words to come from him. This side of him was so different from the side he showed everyone at school.

_'Sometimes I feel like I've known you forever Heero, and other times, like now I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time.'_ She couldn't stop herself from leaning closer and brushing the back of her hand lightly across his cheek.

"I've never hated you Heero, not for a minute." His lips were just a whisper away. She could feel his moist, warm breath fanning her cheek. Relena felt his hand move up to caress her hair. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss…

"Here are your drinks. One Root Beer and one Fruit Punch. Manager said to say sorry, but we're out sausage, pepperoni, and just about every vegetable you wanted on the pizza, would a plain cheese be okay?" The same waitress from before propped her hit against their booth and popped her gum rather loudly.

It was Heero's turn to glare up at her. Why was it that every time he was about to kiss this girl that some one intervened?

"Well I want to talk to the manager. Were is he?" Heero prepared to stand up and do battle for his pie.

"I'm the manager, and I think I just heard someone say the ovens were on the fritz." She answered with an evil grin.

_'Did I do something really bad in a former life? Is this some cosmic joke?'_

"A cheese pizza is fine, we don't really care at this point." Relena again answered for him. This time Heero didn't hold in the sigh. He looked over at the blonde as she carefully unwrapped her straw and plopped it into the dark pink liquid of her drink. 

_'What am I going to do with you? You seem to attract trouble everywhere you go.'_ He let his eyes rest on the sling she was wearing. 

"Do I have pop corn in my teeth?" Relena asked when she could bare his stare no more. Heero shook his head but continued to look at her. Relena felt a traitors blush creep unto her cheeks.

"Stop it! Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" She turned her head to glare, but was caught by his thoughtful gaze.

"Wh-what is it, Heero?" She felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight again as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I don't have a clue with what to do with you. You always seem to be in some kind of trouble. And I know I've been the cause of a lot of that trouble. But I 'm glad you've never hated me, not even for a minute." He leaned back and gave her a half smile. His hand found hers under the table and gave it a small squeeze. If some scheming fate were trying to sabotage every kiss, he'd change tactics and just hold her hand.

  Relena sighed when she felt his hand slid into hers. Okay, so it wasn't a kiss, but it was just as sweet. They sat there for a moment in complete, comfortable, silence. Relena let her head fall to his shoulder were she could hear his heart beat. 

_' This evening isn't a total failure after all. It's just that we don't know each other very well and all these feelings are coming so fast. It's hard to be comfortable with each other.'_

Outside the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the parking lot caught her attention. Relena's thoughts drifted to Cathy; tonight she was out with her twin for their weekly family-bounding thing. What would she say when Relena called her in the morning with the news of her date with Heero. The mental image of the red head falling off her bed backward made Relena laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Relena moved her head off his shoulder and sat up a bit.

"I was just thinking about my friend Cathy, she's going to flip out when I tell her about this tomorrow."

"And why would she 'flip out'" He wanted to know. Somewhere behind him the door to the restaurant jingled, signaling that a new customer had arrived.

"Well I guess because she prides herself with being the best matchmaker in the whole school. The fact that I've managed to go out with you without her being involved is going to hurt her pride a bit." Relena's chuckle was cut short by a voice form behind her.

"Your right, my pride is just wounded! I'll never recover from this gapping hole in my ego." Heero turned to see a girl with wild curly red hair standing there with her hands on her hips. He noted the tall guy standing behind her was glaring in his direction.

"Cathy!! What are you doing here!?" Relena asked surprised to see one of her best friends appear out of "thin air" when she had just been talking about her.

"Well, after the movie I desided to treat my big brother to some pizza. So since this place has the best pie in the city, I brought him here." She waved her hand around a little to indicate the restaurant.

"He's your older brother? By what two minutes?" Relena asked jokingly.

"I'm older by one hour." Trowa spoke up. For the first time Relena seemed to remember that he and Heero were standing there staring at them.

"Oh, I forgot! Heero meet Trowa Barton. He's Cathy's twin brother. Trowa meet Heero. He's on the opposite team in the uniform debate and m self-made body guard, you'd know that if you ever came to school." She lightly punched him in the arm then turned back to Cathy. Relena was the only one that missed the pained expression that flitted across Trowa's face at the light contact. Cathy sent him a sympathetic look, while Heero watched him with speculation.

"So you're the infamous biker that never comes to school, but still manages to keep a 4.0." It was more a statement of fact than a question.

"And you're the most sought after snob there is in Cinq." Trowa replied; it was more of an insult than a statement. Heero just raised an eyebrow. The girls weren't paying them any mind as they giggled to each other.

"I promise I won't hurt her." Heero told the silent boy standing next to him.

"…."

"I'll protect her."

"I'm going to take her back." Trowa turned an intense green gaze onto Heero.

"You'll have to fight me for her."

"I'm prepared to do just that."

Heero helped Relena step out of his car around 11:50. Her brothers SUV was sitting in the garage and he noticed the curtains pull back from the window.

"Your brother's waiting for us." He whispered in her ear as they walked up the steps toward the door.

"I know." She smiled at him, "I had a wonderful night Heero. I'm just sorry and we never really got any time alone.  Next time we'll have to go some place far, far, far from where my friends can find us." Heero had to agree with her there. First that demon in child's clothing then her friend Cathy had taken over the date by inviting herself and her brother to sit with them and share their pizza.

"Next time I'll rent a deserted island somewhere." He told her. They were standing by the door in the darkness. Heero desided that this was his last opportunity to kiss her tonight and the fates couldn't hate him that much could they? He leaned closer to her and was about to claim her lips when the porch light came one. Relena let her head fall on his chest.

"I'm going to kill Milli." She whispered. From inside the house came the sound of a muffled argument then the light went out suddenly. Heero and Relena watched in confusion as the light continued to be turned on and off and the sounds of argument got louder and louder. Finally the light gave a loud pop and went out for good. The arguments stopped just as abruptly inside too. They were still standing there when the door was wrenched open. Lu stuck her head out and called to Relena.

"I've managed to get him down, but it want last long. You'd better get that good bye kiss in while you can!" Then she slammed the door.

Heero wasted no time doing just that.

_'Finally, something goes right on this date.'_

A.N Well…I bet that surprised you all!! Trowa's a rival for Relena's affection!!! Teeheehee…I love that spiky haired clown!!!

Thank you soooo much every one that's review my story!! I can't believe that I almost have 200 reviews!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo very happy!!!!!!

Well, I've got to run now and start the 5th chapter of IMR.

Love Bunchies,

Hitomi Lei A.K.A The purple Ghost


	15. Do you love me truly?

Chapter 15: Do You Love Me Truly? 

NEWS FLASH: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FIC. I DON'T OWN G-WING. IN FACT I DON'T EVEN OWN THE LENT IN MY POCKET. NOW THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU SUSPEIOUS THAT I MIGHT WANT TO MAKE MONEY OFF THIS. REST ASSURED THAT I'M MAKING NOT ONE PENNY.

Saturday dawned sunny and beautiful. The birds were using their voices to declare that to be alive was a simple joy. Nothing could mar this timeless scene. Well almost nothing.

**_-CRASH-_**

Relena sat up in bed, brought out of her dreamy half-asleep state by the loud noise. The sound of Milliardo using the most violent language she'd ever heard him utter followed. She got up and hurried to his bedroom to find him on the floor trying to clean up a broken figurine.

"Milli?" she questioned as she knelt beside her brother, "What happened?" She noticed that he was wearing black suit pants and a dress shirt. There was a tie lying haphazardly on the floor across the room. 

Her brother sat back on his heels and sighed, "I was trying to tie that damn noose, and then I got frustrated and threw it across the room. I accidentally knocked over the little horse thing you got me for Christmas when you were 10." Relena noticed for the first time that the pieces that she was picking up were indeed part of the little clay horse.

"Don't worry about it, Milli, it was only a clay horse. Now, why are you up so early getting dressed up like this?" She went over and picked up the tie and motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"Lu and I have a meeting with Father Jenis today. He's her family's minister and refuses to marry us unless he can council us first." He watched her closely while he said this, but the only sign that she was upset was how tightly she pulled his tie around his neck.

"When were you planning on telling me about the wedding?" she asked quietly. Milliardo loosened his tie a bit, so that he could breath, before letting his hands wonder up to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I was going to tell you last night, but then young Yuy took you out, and…I just…Relena…I want you to be happy for me—us---But I don't want you to feel like your being replaced…I…just please understand that I've waited for her for so long…waited for you to be old enough…and you're going to be leaving me in a few years and---" Relena stopped his worried, jumbled flow of words by kissing his cheek.

"I want you to be happy, brother, but I won't lie and say that I'm not slightly upset with all these changes. But if you love her enough to marry her then by all means be happy." Then she pointedly looked at the clock, "What time did you have to be there?"

His eyes widened and Milliardo jumped up, "Oh hell, I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago!" He quickly snatched his black jacket off the near by chair and ran out the door. Relena sat on his bed for a long moment after her brother had pulled away from the house.

'Change…can't live with it…can't live without it, it seems.'

Later that day Relena was sitting outside on her porch eating a green apple. She watched as a child from down the street rode by on his bike. Relena smiled as he waved at her as he passed.

"HI RELLIE!" He called out to her.

"HI! Did you get a new bike?"

"Yep! It's from my daddy!" His grin was wide and proud. Relena couldn't help laughing at the little boy showing out in front of her house.

'I remember being 9. Milliardo was always taking care of me, teaching me. In fact, I never remember him dating at all. It was always him and me against the monsters under my bed and in the world.' She tossed her apple core toward the bird feeder to give the little robins a treat.

'I think maybe it's time that we both had someone in our lives. Lu seems like a wonderful person and I believe that she loves my brother.' Relena sighed and stood up. She suddenly had the desire to go somewhere, to talk to someone. 

Restlessly she went inside the house and climbed the stairs. As she neared her room she could here the phone ringing.

"Hold on! I'm coming, I'm coming!" she hurried into the room and caught the phone the 4th ring.

"Hello?"

"I see you're breathless again. Thinking about me?" His voice was deep and full of amusement.

"You just keep on dreaming Yuy." Relena sat on her bed and flopped backwards into the scattered pillows.

"What are you doing today?" He asked after they'd exchanged some pleasantries.

"Well, Milliardo went to some kind of marriage counseling thing with Lu's priest. I'm home alone…and very, very board." She groaned out the last part.

"I didn't know your brother was getting married." He commented.

"Neither did I until this morning." She retorted.

"Kinda a touchy subject, huh?"

"You could say that." She sighed, "Hey, do you want to take me to the park?" she hoped that she wasn't being to forward with him.

"Well, lets see. I was kind of busy---"

"Okay, forget I said anyth—"

"But it's not very important. When do you want me to pick you up?" He made the spilt decision to cancel his plans with Duo.

"Are you sure?" Relena asked him uncertain.

"I'll be at your house in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone before she could ask any more questions. Relena lay there for a moment before she sprang into a flurry of activity. She changed her clothes, brushed out her hair, and wrote her brother a note about her whereabouts with time still to spare.

'I guess this could be called a second date…I hope it goes better than last night.'

Heero watched her, as she swung high in the air. He should have known that when Relena said park she didn't mean 'the lush grass, lots of trees, romantic walks kind of park'. No she'd meant 'the lots of loud noise and kids and sand kind.'

 So here he was, standing behind her, pushing her back gentle to help her get high, surrounded by wiggling, barely human, monsters… and he was loving every minute of it.

"Come on, Heero! Push me higher!" She called out to him.

"Relena, if you get any higher you'll fall out!" He laughed at her enthusiasm, and increased the pressure of his pushes a little.

"You're no fun! I want to go high enough to touch the sky!" She threw back her head and laughed carefree. He continued to push her for a few minutes before his arms started to tire.

"Well, I think you've had enough flying for one day, I'm going to stop you now." He caught the chains and stopped her forward movement. Relena yelp as she felt herself being thrown back against Heero.

"Heero—!"

"Shh, don't you know I'd never let you fall?" He whispered in her ear. She turned her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"I know." She replied. Their eyes were locked as if by some invisible bond and key. For a moment noting else mattered to them but the other. But all wonderful moments are made to be broken, or so fate seemed to think where they were concerned.

"Everywhere I go, you seem to turn up, Relena!" Cathy walked up with a little girl in tow, ignoring the fact that she'd just broken a romantic moment between the two

 "Oh, hi Heero." The little girl half hid behind Cathy's pant leg and peeped out at the two strangers her cousin was talking to.

"Merimaia, don't be so shy. These are nice people." Cathy bent down and pulled the little girl from behind her. Relena knelt down too. "This is Rellie, and that boy's name is Heero. I go to school with them."

"And Tro does too?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, and Tro does too." Cathy agreed.

"Hi, how old are you?" She asked the little red headed girl. Merimaia looked cautiously up at the only teen still standing before answering Relena.

"I'm this manys." She held out two fingers. Merimaia looked very proud of herself for being so old.

"Wow, you're big." Relena showed the little girl that she was very impressed, "Heero, isn't she just darling?" Heero reluctantly knelt down too. The little girl turned her large blue eyes on him and blinked. Then smiled. Heero was won over without a fight.

"I guess so." He grudgingly agreed, "Do you want me to push you on the swing, kid?" He gruffly asked the little red head. Merimaia looked up at Cathy for permission before nodding her head. Heero took her hand and walked over to a swing that had just been vacated.

 Relena watched the teen and the young child walk away before turning her attention toward Cathy.

"So how do you know her?" She asked.

"Oh, she's Trowa's cousin. I'm helping him baby-sit today." Cathy replied with a smile.

"Trowa's here with you?" Relena found it hard to imagine the spiky haired biker with a small child…or in a park for that matter.

"Yeah, I was parking the car. What are you doing here, Relena?" Relena turned in her swing to see the boy approaching. His black t-shirt and jeans seemed a bit out of place in the park full of pastel and bright colors.

"I made Heero bring me, because it was such a nice day!" She told him happily. Trowa looked around for Heero and caught sight of him pushing Merimaia a few swings down.

"Sounds like fun." Trowa gave Relena's back a gentle push to get her swing going again. Cathy, not wanting to feel left out, gave the kid in the swing next Relena's a threatening look and a dollar. Soon Trowa was pushing both girls high in the air.

Heero noticed this, but there was no way he could stop Trowa from pushing Relena. And she seemed to be having a good time. He felt jealousy spring up, but he struggled to push it back down.

'Relena's not mine, and even if she were I couldn't order her around. I'm just going to have to try harder to let her know how much I like her.'

Well, I'm not very happy with this chapter…but I can see no other way to make it better. It wasn't very funny, I know. It was more of a character development chapter. It also helped to move the plot on to the next part. 

I hope it wasn't too bad…anyway, let me know!

Oh and I'm glad you all like the revisions!!

Hitomi Lei A.K.A The Purple Ghost


	16. Rainy Days and Mondays always get me dow...

Chapter 16: _Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down._

NEWS FLASH: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FIC. I DON'T OWN G-WING. IN FACT I DON'T EVEN OWN THE LENT IN MY POCKET. NOW THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU SUSPEIOUS THAT I MIGHT WANT TO MAKE MONEY OFF THIS. REST ASSURED THAT I'M MAKING NOT ONE PENNY.

This chapter is dedicated to all the '03 grads! We made it guys!!!

::RECAP::

"I made Heero bring me, because it was such a nice day!" She told him happily. Trowa looked around for Heero and caught sight of him pushing Merimaia a few swings down.

"Sounds like fun." Trowa gave Relena's back a gentle push to get her swing going again. Cathy, not wanting to feel left out, gave the kid in the swing next Relena's a threatening look and a dollar. Soon Trowa was pushing both girls high in the air.

Heero noticed this, but there was no way he could stop Trowa from pushing Relena. And she seemed to be having a good time. He felt jealousy spring up, but he struggled to push it back down.

'Relena's not mine, and even if she were I couldn't order her around. I'm just going to have to try harder to let her know how much I like her.'

::END RECAP::
    
    _//Talkin' to myself and feelin' old_
    
    _Sometimes I'd like to quit_
    
    _Nothing ever seems to fit_
    
    _Hangin' around_
    
    _Nothing to do but frown_
    
    _Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down._
    
    _What I've got they used to call the blues_
    
    _Nothin' is really wrong_
    
    _Feelin' like I don't belong_
    
    _Walkin' around_
    
    _Some kind of lonely clown_
    
    _Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down._
    
    _Funny but it seems I always wind up here with you_
    
    _Nice to know somebody loves me_
    
    _Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do_
    
    _Run and find the one who loves me._
    
    _What I feel has come and gone before_
    
    _No need to talk it out_
    
    _We know what it's all about_
    
    _Hangin' around_
    
    _Nothing to do but frown_
    
    _Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down.//_

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Monday is, by far, the most hated day of the week. No one knows quite why this is, but after 17 years of life Relena is beginning to get a clue. 

"Why can't I find my shoes?"

_5 minutes later…_

"Where on earth is my shirt?"

_5 minutes late…_

"Hair brushes don't just crawl away!"

_Yet another 5 minutes later…_

"Milli! Have you seen my homework?"

"No."

"My copy of Hamlet?"

"No."

"My shoes?"

"By the back door."

"Oh, thanks…" She rushed through the kitchen only to remember too late the reason her shoes had been left there. It had rained on Saturday, just a quick storm, but it had been enough to get her shoes muddy.

"Errrrg…I don't have time to clean them now!! I'm going to have to find my other sandals now…" 

Yes, this was a normal Monday morning in the Peacecraft household. Relena stumbled up the stairs in an attempt to get to her room as fast as she could. She has exactly 3 minutes, the time it took for Milli to finish reading the morning newspaper, to find her other shoes, her homework, and her literature book.

"I'm never going to make it in time! Milli's going to kill me if I make him late for class again…!"

'I'm beginning to think that I should never have gotten up this morning.'

// Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down.//

"I'm leaving now Relena!" Milli called up the stairs a few minutes later. There was a loud crash and a yelp of pain before Relena yelled back franticly.

"You can't leave me here! How am I supposed to get to school?"

"That Yuy boy is here to take you to school. He said that you asked him to pick you up Saturday. I'll let him take you today, but just remember that I don't like that kid much."  Relena breathed a sigh of relief, she'd forgotten about Heero coming to pick her up, but at least now she wouldn't make Milli late.

"Thanks Milli! See you at school in a few!" She called back down the stairs. "Ah-HA! I've found you Hamlet…!"

Milliardo walked out the door grumbling. He managed to give the boy sitting impatiently in his red sports car a token glare before he climbed into his SUV. As he pulled out of the yard he yelled over at the waiting teen.

"She'd better get to school in one piece or you'll be very sorry." Milliardo warned. Heero Yuy just waved at him and smirked.

'I think I finally understand why Lu's father hated me so much back in high school.'

Inside the house Relena was hopping around on one foot trying to pull her shoe on and gather up her homework at the same time. She finally managed to make it out the door without too many bruises.

"I swear, if I ever become Queen of the World the first thing I'm going to do is officially declare Monday a part of the weekend...Or outlaw it altogether. I'm sure there would be world peace if there were no Mondays." She mumbled to herself as she worked on locking the door.

"Relena! Hurry up! Your brother will have me thrown in jail if we're late!" Heero called from the curb.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Relena turned and was hurrying across the lawn when the sound of a motorcycle coming down the quiet street caught her attention. She quirked her head to one side and listened closely. That definitely sounded like Trowa's bike all right. But why would he be coming this way?

"Relena…" Heero reached out to take her books from her to speed up the process of getting Relena into the car.

"I think I hear Trowa coming. I wonder what he wants." As she spoke the boy in question came into view. He roared into the drive and pulled his helmet from his head in one fluid, graceful move.

"Hello Relena." Trowa greeted her quietly.

"Good Morning Trowa," Relena returned his greeting cheerfully. "Umm…Why are you hear? Did you think that Cathy had slept over?" Relena noticed the way Heero tensed at the sight of the spiky haired biker.

'What could be going on here? I thought Heero like Trowa.'

"No, actually, I thought that since it was such a pretty morning that you might want to ride to school with me this morning." Trowa answered and then glanced over at Heero. Relena could feel the tension radiating from both boys in waves.

"Well, I had already asked Heero to take me to school this morning. Maybe tomorrow?" She hesitantly suggested. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Heero smirking.

'If I didn't know any better I'd think they were fighting over me…. But that couldn't be right…Trowa sees me as a little sister, right?'

"I'm sure Yuy won't mind if you come with me." Trowa tried to coax her with one of his rare smiles.

"Oh, but I already told her brother that I'd be responsible for getting her to school," Heero took a step closer to put himself between Relena and the other boy, "And I highly doubt Mr. Peacecraft would be happy if his little sister showed up at school on the back of a motorcycle."

"And riding with you is any better. That's like asking the fox to watch the hen house for the weekend while the farmer takes a vacation."

"She's not going with you!"

"Oh, but she is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Relena slammed her hand down onto the hood of Heero's car, hoping that the loud noise the blow created would get the boys' attention. No such luck. They were still standing toe to toe in her front lawn yelling at each other.

'I can't believe that they are acting so childish, and that they're ignoring ME in the process.' With angry, jerky movements, Relena fished her books out of Heero's car. The school was only a few blocks away and right now walking sounded good to her, that is until it stated to rain.

'I really hate Mondays.'

"For the LAST TIME she's coming with me!"

"No, Milliardo said she could ride with ME!"

"Well why don't we just ask HER? Or are you too scared that she'll pick me?" Both boys turned to ask the object of their affection to settle their argument once and for all…but they found that she'd already left.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

"How should I know? It was your rude behavior that made her leave!"

"Why you little…!"

And the fight continued on in the middle of the downpour.

// Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down.//

"I heard that two guys got into a fight over her this morning!"

"I know! But I don't know why…I've seen twigs with better figures."

It was lunchtime at Cinq High, and already Relena was the talk of the school. It's funny how news spreads in small places. Gossip reminded her of some kind of virus that was passed on by whispering into someone else's ear.

"Relena? Are you even paying attention to me?" Hilde waved a hand in front of her face.

"What, oh I'm sorry, Hil…I must have drifted off." Hilde looked at her in sympathy. She'd heard what the other girls three tables over had said and felt worry for her friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly. Relena sighed and put her head down on the tabletop.

"They were both like little children fighting over a new toy. It was totally degrading! I ended up leaving them yelling at each other on the front lawn and walking to school in the middle of a rain shower. I think Heero finally drug in during second period and if the busted lip he was sporting is any indication, Trowa and him ended up fighting. I can't believe they did such a childish thing!"

"So I guess this isn't the best time to ask you what your favorite flower is so Heero can try to apologize, huh?" Relena looked up to find Duo standing a few feet away with a sheepish grin on his face.

"No, Duo this would not be a good time. But you can tell him that I don't want to see his face for at least another day, or I swear I just might give him an eye to match his lip." Hilde cringed at the anger in her friends voice and looked helplessly around.

"Your that mad, huh?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"I'm that mad." Relena assured him.

"Alright-y then. I'll see that he gets that message." Duo hurried away to break the bad news to his friend, but on the way he thought better of it.

'Knowing Heero, he just might decide to kill the messenger. I think I'll go see what business there is to be done in the Library. After all those six-week test are coming up!'

// Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down.//

So, because Duo suddenly developed self-preservation instincts, Heero never got the message of just how angry Relena was. I wonder what will happen when he shows up at her door with flowers later? Tune in next time to find out!

AN: I am really really really really sorry that it's been so long since I updated!!!! But you all have no idea…unless of course you've ever planed your whole sr. prom with little help from any one else, finished 11 subjects for the school year, wrote two speeches, one of which was for your graduation, given up your room for the week because of all the family that traveled to see you graduate needed a place to stay, graduated and last but not least had your computer brake down.

So…

Umm…

Yeah….

I've been a bit stressed I guess you could say. I thought about trying to write during all the stuff that was going on, but I came to the decision that anything I wrote would be trash because I was so burnt out. I hope you can all understand that. I'm going to work on IMR now but hopefully there will be another chapter here by the end of next week. I hope thank you all for your patients with me.

I also hope that this chapter wasn't too big of a disappointment. I promise the next one will me better.

Oh and before I go, I wanted to tell you all that I don't own Rainy Days and Mondays by The Carpenters. I just thought it fit.

Thanks again to all the beautiful people who review and congrats to my fellow '03 grads. This chapter is for you.


	17. I Guess We're Twp Peas in a pod

Chapter 17: I guess we're two peas in a pod.  
  
NEWS FLASH: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FIC. I DON'T OWN G- WING. IN FACT I DON'T EVEN OWN THE LENT IN MY POCKET. NOW THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU SUSPEIOUS THAT I MIGHT WANT TO MAKE MONEY OFF THIS. REST ASSURED THAT I'M MAKING NOT ONE PENNY.  
  
::RECAP::  
  
"They were both like little children fighting over a new toy. It was totally degrading! I ended up leaving them yelling at each other on the front lawn and walking to school in the middle of a rain shower. I think Heero finally drug in during second period and if the busted lip he was sporting is any indication, Trowa and him ended up fighting. I can't believe they did such a childish thing!"  
  
"So I guess this isn't the best time to ask you what your favorite flower is so Heero can try to apologize, huh?" Relena looked up to find Duo standing a few feet away with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"No, Duo this would not be a good time. But you can tell him that I don't want to see his face for at least another day, or I swear I just might give him an eye to match his lip." Hilde cringed at the anger in her friends voice and looked helplessly around.  
  
"Your that mad, huh?" Duo asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm that mad." Relena assured him.  
  
"Alright-y then. I'll see that he gets that message." Duo hurried away to break the bad news to his friend, but on the way he thought better of it.  
  
'Knowing Heero, he just might decide to kill the messenger. I think I'll go see what business there is to be done in the Library. After all those six- week test are coming up!'  
  
::END RECAP::  
  
Relena breathed a sigh of relief. It was 7:30 on Monday night and Heero hadn't called or dropped by. She was beginning to relax with the knowledge that he must have gotten her message. Although deep down inside she was a little sad that he hadn't even tired to get a hold of her. Even though she would have hung up on him or slammed the door in his face, it would have been nice to know he tried.  
  
'Oh well, I guess I can't complain about it now.'  
  
She was about to flop back onto her bed when her eyes caught a long neglected, dust covered volume peeking out from under her bedside table. Relena reached for it out of curiosity and was surprised to find her journal.  
  
"I don't think I've even thought of writing in this since this summer. But with everything that's happened in the last week maybe I should writing it down. Not that I'm likely to forget."  
  
{Let me start out by saying that this has been the most stressful week in my life, but I don't think it's all been bad. Maybe.  
  
Okay, lets see, everything was fine last Friday. School went fine. I even got Wufei as a partner for the big history project. My troubles didn't start until I went to meet Milli before 5th period. That's when I ran right over Heero Yuy.  
  
After that things just get worse. In the resulting fall I managed to pick up one of his papers and he somehow got my library book. He calls me Sunday and we fight over the phone. We meet Monday to exchange our stuff and I fall on him again (although one could argue that he saved me from a broken arm when he caught me as I plummeted from that chair. Well maybe it wasn't technically a plummet, but it was close.) That was fall number two.then came fall number three, which had nothing to do with Heero. It was just some prank that had to do with the uniform thing going on at school now. I got a bruised shoulder and a concussion from tripping over fishing line. Get this, though, all three falls happened in the library. I'm not going in there anytime soon.  
  
Heero and his friend Duo desided to follow me around after that to keep me safe. That lead to Heero's jealous girl friend cleaning out my locker, and getting one of her lackey's to pour bleach on my clothes.  
  
But all that bad stuff lead up to the good parts, Heero took me home so that I could change. At this time we had fight number.I don't know 60? But it ended with him kissing me. After that we went out a couple of times, and I really like him in spite of how rude, cold, and arrogant he can be.  
  
But my nightmare week didn't have a happy ending. Trowa, Cathy's brother desided that he had unrequited feelings for me. Why Cathy never clued me in on this I don't know. I wish I had known before he and Heero got into that fight on my lawn.  
  
So there you have it.a little over a week living in the Twilight Zone.}  
  
She let the pen drop from her bed as she contemplated her entry. Relena could barely believe that all the crap written there had happened to her, and this was just the stuff that happened with Heero, not counting Milli and Lu deciding to get married or babysitting Sylvie.  
  
"I don't want to think about this right now." Relena spoke to herself with determination, "I'm going to go watch some TV to take my mind off all of this."  
  
***************  
  
The house was quiet. Heero sat in the shadows across the street and planed his next course of action in mission 'Get Relena to Forgive Me.' Mr. Peacecraft's SUV was parked outside of the house, so just walking up to the door was out of the question. After this morning Heero was pretty sure that Milliardo wouldn't be too happy to let him in to see Relena.  
  
Moving on to plan B.  
  
The only light on in the house was Relena's upstairs bedroom. Heero checked his watch. 9:00. That sounded a little too early for his teacher to be asleep so throwing rocks at the window to get her attention was a bust. Plus, if Heero broke the window.he didn't even want to think about what would happen.  
  
Moving on to plan C.  
  
Relena's window was right above the porch. Heero could climb on top of said porch with little effort. He could also talk Relena into coming out onto the roof with him. Plan C provided them with privacy and if she started yelling at him (which was highly possible) hopefully her brother wouldn't hear.  
  
Plan C in operation.  
  
Heero stood under the edge of the porch and looked up. It was much higher than it looked from across the street. Then he noticed the railing around the porch. If he could climb up on that and somehow swing out and grab the lip of the roof.  
  
'Relena, I will not give up.'  
  
So up on to the railing he went, and then using gymnastic skills even Cathy would envy he managed to pull up onto the roof.  
  
'Step on accomplished, one more to go.'  
  
He approached the window with feelings of dread beginning to swim around in his stomach. What if she rejected him? What if she was still mad? But the most troubling of all: What if she Liked Trowa better?  
  
"Well, hear goes nothing?" He whispered to himself as he prepared to lightly knock on the glass pane.  
  
*************** ***************  
  
Relena was half-heartedly flipping through the channels as she sat on the couch in the dark.  
  
"500 channels and nothing worth watching is on." She remarked to herself, "I wonder when Milli will get back from where ever he and Lu had gone.  
  
"I guess this is going to be the story of my life from now on. Sitting in the dark with the stupid TV will they do their own thing."  
  
She was just about to go get one of those pint sized ice cream thingies that She'd hidden in the freezer from her brother so that she could wallow in self-pity in style when she heard a loud crash coming from her room. At first she was frightened that some prev might be sneaking in, then she remembered that her window had been left open.  
  
" I bet the neighbors stupid cat desided to come for a visit. I'll go see." Without another thought she rushed up the stairs, hoping to reach it before Ms. Kitty got any ideas about Mr. Fluffy the teddy bear.  
  
"Kitty if you're in hear and making moves on my bear again I swear I'll shave you bald." She went into her room prepared to chase down the offending feline, only to find Heero Yuy standing in the middle of her room with his back to her. He was hastily trying to sit her bookshelf back up while hurling dire curses at the small desk lamp that was tangled around his feet. Her eyes went to the window, yep, the curtains had also felt his abuse.  
  
"Heero, didn't your mother ever tell you that untied shoes make you trip?" She spoke from her place at the door. Some part of her recognized that she should be mad at him for trying to sneak into her window, but the utter ridiculousness of Heero Yuy falling into her window effectively killed any ire before it could rise.  
  
Heero looked up at her and sighed. He gave up on putting the shelf back up. Relena came forward to help him untangle himself from the lamp.  
  
"Well, she wasn't around very much when I was learning to tie my shoes." He sat down on the floor and watched as she righted her room.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Heero." She told him softly.  
  
"It's nothing major." He commented uncomfortable. Relena took that as a sign to find something else to talk about.  
  
"Why are you here, Heero? Didn't Duo give you the message?" She looked over her shoulder at him. He returned her gaze with a bit of confusion.  
  
"You sent me a message through Duo?"  
  
Relena sighed, " Yes I think it went something like this 'You tell him that I don't want to see his face for at least another day, or I swear I just might give him an eye to match his lip.'  
  
"Wow, you were that mad?"  
  
"I was that mad." She confirmed.  
  
"But your not now?" He asked to make sure.  
  
"No, I find it hard to be mad at you when you put such effort into coming to see me. Although I don't know why you didn't just come to the front door." She put the last of the books onto the shelf then started fixing the lamp.  
  
"Well, I thought your brother was home."  
  
"And my light was the only one on, right?" She guessed.  
  
"Yeah, the plan was to get you to come outside and sit on the roof with me so we could talk without your brother interrupting us." Heero looked down at his hands as he waited for her reaction, his plan could crash and burn with her next response.  
  
"We could still go out and talk if you want too, but just so you know Milli is out with Lu." Relena began to struggle with the curtains, trying to get them back up.  
  
"I think we need to talk about us." Heero reached around her to put the curtain up. Relena felt his chest brush against her back and she drew in a breath.  
  
"I agree with you." She bent over and crawled threw the open window. She looked back at him to make sure he was following. She saw that he was in fact following her out onto the roof, just very slowly. Relena smirked.  
  
"Don't want to trip again?"  
  
"Hey, I thought the window was shut and I leaned against it. It's not my fault." He defended himself.  
  
"Sure, your natural grace was never in question." Relena told him as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Okay, as long as you don't ever tell anyone about it." Relena just sent him a mischievous grin and shook her head.  
  
They sat for a moment in silence, both not knowing where to begin. Finally Relena nudged Heero in his side.  
  
"I'll ask you again Heero, why are you hear?" She didn't look over at him; instead she focused on the starry sky above them.  
  
He sighed aloud and mimicked her poster, "I came to see how you felt about me or if you liked Trowa better." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well, before I answer an questions, I wont you to know that I'm not happy about the fight. It was a bit degrading---"  
  
"I know, I know and I'm sorry reall-"  
  
"BUT!" She raised one figure in the air for silence, "I want you to know that I've always liked you. Not Trowa, you." His face registered his shock at her words a moment before he grinned and reached for her. Before he could pull her into his arms he stopped himself.  
  
"Are you sure that you mean that?" He questioned her. Relena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm sure---" The he kissed her. Relena felt as if she was lighter then air and a lot more mushy stuff.  
  
'Maybe the week from hell was worth this.No it was defiantly worth this.'  
  
Heero broke the kiss after what could have been hours instead of moments and tucked her into his lap, "So I guess this means we're going steady or whatever?"  
  
"I guess, but just so you know my brother won't like this."  
  
"I think I can handle your brother." Heero assured her as he leaned in for another kiss. Just as their lips met a car pulled into the driveway ant the two of them were blinded for a moment by its headlights. There was a screech of tires and then a brutal door slam.  
  
"RELENA ELIZABETH DORLIAN PEACECRAFT!!!"  
  
"I think your bluff is about to be called."  
  
The End of Life at Cinq High.  
  
Yes, this is not on of those jokes some authors seem to love playing. LACH is over. But never fear, the exploits and misadventures of Heero, Relena and the rest are slated for a series of side stories I'm planning. But be warned it might be awhile before I can produce those.  
  
I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed my stories. You are the light of my life!!!  
  
I also want to wish every one of my American readers a happy 4th!!  
  
I hope I fixed the problem with people forgetting what had happened by the time I updated!! She wrote it all down in her journal!!  
  
Also, I'll explain the Trowa/Cathy/Merimia thing. Okay Trowa and Cathy were raised by different family members. Not just raised but adopted. So Trowa's niece would be his adopted sisters child. Cathy wouldn't be blood kin to her at all.  
  
Well, I guess this ends a year and a half's work.  
  
Hitomi Lei AKA The Purple Ghost.  
  
PS For those that want a chapter-by-chapter recount of what's happened in this story look below. But I have to warn you that it's in my short hand so it might be hard to understand.  
  
Chapter -1- Heero and Relena bump into each other and the paper/book are exchanged.  
  
Chapter -2- Relena baby-sits  
  
Chapter -3/4- Heero calls Relena about the paper/book problem. Words are exchanged. Next day the library fall happens.this is their second body clash.  
  
Chapter -5- Relena falls because of a prank. She bruises her shoulder and has a mild concussion.  
  
Chapter -6- Heero and Duo decide to go on guard duty. Heero gives Relena Advil.  
  
Chapter -7- Relena meets Lu and finds out about Milli and her and faints dinner gets burnt.  
  
Chapter -8- Relena's locker gets junked, she fights with Heero.  
  
Chapter -9- Heero follows her even though she makes it clear that she hates it. She skips out of class leaving him behind; she gets water/bleach dumps on her.  
  
Chapter -10- yet another fight, and a kiss.  
  
Chapter -11- shopping trip, Heero breaks up with Dotty,  
  
Chapter -12/13/14- the date. And the second kiss.  
  
Chapter -15- Milli's getting married. Heero takes Relena to the park.  
  
Chapter -16- The rivalry is revealed. 


End file.
